Inugami Hyō
by Scar Prime-Chan
Summary: Debido a una nueva guerra Tony Stark reúne a los Avengers, pero esta guerra sera diferente pues tendrán ayuda de seres mucho mas poderosos que ellos. Durante esta guerra se formaran parejas de otro mundo. Se descubrirá el legado y descendencia de varios de nuestros super héroes y veremos como durante la guerra se encuentran el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del capitulo**

Los Vengadores le me pertenecen a Marvel Cómics, porque si me perteneciera Tony no hubiera quedado solo después de la Guerra Civil y Capitán América no seria agente de Hydra T-T

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Le agradezco a mi Beta y a mi amiga **Xyori Nadeshiko** por ayudarme con la historia y brindarme siempre su ayuda

Antes de iniciar tengo que decirles algo importantes

esta historia antes se llamaba Tony Taisho Stark la borre y la reescribi de nuevo ahora esta historia se llama Inugumi Hyō, la hice nuevamente, cambie muchas cosas de la historia se darán cuenta de lo que cambien y ya esta historia no sera Stony ahora pondré una nueva pareja para Tony y les aclare porque ya no sera mas Stony la historia, porque no del todo he perdonado a Steve por dejar a Tony y también porque he leído una nueva pareja que me esta encantando esa es la razon porque ya no sera mas Stony en el siguiente capitulo les revelare quien es la nueva pareja de Tony

ahora si iniciemos

El Yokai Hyō es un Yokai inventado por mi porque estaba investigando sobre si había un Yokai Pantera y los unicos Yokai que pude encontrar son

Tanuki (Perro Mapache)

Kitsune (Zorro)

Hebi (Serpiente)

Mujina ( Tejón)

Bakaneko y Nekomata (Gato)

Lobo Japones

Inugumi (Perro)

Kamaitachi (Comadreja)

Okami (Lobo)

Suiko

se que muchos no saben que es un Yokai a si que les diré

es un termino del folklore japones que incluye el termino demonio, aparicion y espiritus  
los yokais generalmente son mas fuertes que los humanos por lo tanto tienden a ser preponentes y son o malos o ambivalentes en gran cantidad de leyendas japonesas

y estaba pensado que Yokai poner pero no me decidid por cual Yokai poner para el protagonista que es Tony entonces a si que decidí inventar un Yokai, lo que invente fue un Yokai Hyō que es un Demonio Pantera y espero que le guste el Yokai pero también hay personajes inventado por mi

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO 1_

 **Han pasado tres años de la guerra Civil War. Todos se fueron con Steven Rogers dejando a solo Tony Stark con su amigo Bruce Banner, quien había vuelto después de que la Guerra Civil había terminado y desde hace un año de que el equipo de Steve Rogers fue perdonado. Tony junto a Bruce estaban en la torre Stark esperando a unas personas**

 **-Tony ¿Estás seguro de esto? - pregunto Bruce a su amigo**

 **-Sí, tengo que salvar a mi familia - fue lo que dijo Tony y vieron que la puerta se abrió dejado pasar a los antiguos vengadores**

 **-¿Qué necesitas Stark? – pregunto Wanda mirando con odio a Tony, quien solo suspiro**

 **-Necesito su ayuda - fue lo que único que Tony dijo**

 **-Así que, el gran Tony Stark necesita ayuda - Clint se rio, Tony soltó un gruñido**

 **-Es enserio Barton - Tony estaba muy serio**

 **-¿Para qué nos necesita Stark? - Bucky miro a Tony que soltó un gruñido de frustración**

 **-Quiero salvar a mi familia - Tony miro por la ventana, todos se le quedaron mirando raro - vamos - Tony les dijo a todos que lo siguieran al avión**

 **-Pero ¿Qué hace este avión aquí? - fue lo que pregunto Scott**

 **-mm - fue lo que Tony dijo - tienen que entrar, nos vamos a Japón - fue lo que dijo Tony y junto a Bruce entraron al avión**

 **-¿Ustedes, creen que sea una trampa? - dijo Sam a todos**

 **-Es mejor saberlo - dijo Natasha, todos subieron al avión que despego directo a Japón. Todo estaba en silencio en el avión, llegaron y todos vieron una hermosa casa, no era una casa, era una gran mansión. Tony aterrizo el avión y salió, todos lo siguieron y vieron a unas personas que estaban de brazos cruzados**

 **-Naraku-san - miro al hombre de cabellos negros largo atado en una coleta alta, ojos color rojos y piel pálida**

 **-Naraku - otra voz pero esta vez gruesa se escuchó y vieron a un hombre de cabello plateado largo, ojos color dorado, piel pálida y suave como la porcelana, con una marca en todo su rostro**

 **-Sesshomaru-sama - mirando a los que estaban detrás de su protegido**

 **-Así que trajiste a tu ex compañeros - el hombre miro fijamente a los Vengadores los miraba con mucho odio**

 **-Sí, sabe que esta guerra será diferente a las otras - suspiro Tony mirando a sus señores**

 **-¿Quiénes son ustedes? y ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? - pregunto Bucky a los dos hombres**

 **-No te interesa y si no fuera por mi protegido no los llamaría - hablo el peliplata a Bucky que tembló por la mirada que ese hombre le daba**

 **-Sesshomaru-sama y Naraku-san ¿ya llego mi prima? - pregunto Tony a ambos hombres que lo miraron**

 **-Si Tony-kun, ya llego y espero que pronto lleguen los otros para entrenar - fue la repuesta del pelinegro**

 **-Bien Stark tienes que hablar porque no vamos a trabajar contigo si no nos dice nada - Wanda lo miraba con mucho odio**

 **-Tony-sama no te tiene que contarte nada si él no quiere, hermana - se escuchó una voz y todos se sorprendieron de ver a Pietro con vida**

 **-Hermano! - Wanda corrió donde esta Pietro pero este se apartó de ella**

 **-Tony-sama espero que haya regresado con bien - Pietro le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Tony - Wanda vamos hablar seriamente - Pietro se llevó a su hermana para hablar con ella a solas**

 **-Bien tendré que contarles todos - miro a su antiguo equipo - pero les contare todo cuando lleguen los demás - el ambiente estaba muy tenso demasiado tenso**

 ****Dos horas después****

 **Todos estaban en la sala de reuniones de esa mansión estaba el rey T'Challa, unos desconocido para los Vengadores Secretos. Estaba también Visión, Rhodey estaba, también estaba Sharon Carter y otras dos personas desconocidas**

 **-Bien ahora les contare lo que necesita saber - se levantó de donde estaba - ustedes han oído o escuchado sobre los Yokai - pregunto Tony a los Vengadores**

 **-Si - fue la repuesta de Scott**

 **-Bueno todos lo que están en esta sala menos Bruce, Pietro y Rhodey somos Youkai - El equipo del Capitán América pensó que Tony estaba bromeando pero al ver que todos estaba serios supieron que no era broma**

 **-Esperan ¿son Yokai como los dé los animes? - pregunto Clint a los dos hombres que los recibieron**

 **-Si - fue la repuesta de los dos hombres**

 **-Espera, ¿Stark también es un Yokai? - señalo Clint al hombre**

 **-Si señor Barton y Tony-sama es descendiente de ellos - señalo a los dos hombres que los recibieron y a otro hombre que estaba encapuchado**

 **-Oh vaya así que Stark es un Yokai, vaya sorpresa, ¿Cuántos secretos más ocultas? - Steve miro a Tony que apretó los puños**

 **-Rogers, tú también guardas secretos y así que controlarte y guardarle respeto a mi descendiente - gruño Sesshomaru enojado**

 **-¿Qué clase de Yokai son? - pregunto T'Challa a los Yokai que lo miraron**

 **-Sesshomaru-sama es un Yokai Inugami, Naraku-sama es un Hanyo mitad araña - señalo a sus dos ancestros - él es un Yokai Hyō - señalando al encapuchado - él es un Yokai Kitsune y ella es una Hanyo Kitsune- señalando a una mujer que estaba encapuchada y a un hombres que estaban al lado de Pietro - él es un Yokai Okami - señalo a un hombres que estaba al lado de Sharon- termino de señalar Sharon que negó con la cabeza, Tony entendió de que su prima quería decir que era así que no dijo nada**

 **-¿Stark y usted que son? - pregunto Bucky a la Agente 13 que miro al Soldado de Invierno**

 **-Yo soy una Hanyo ente Okami e Inugami - miro a su primo que le sonrió**

 **-Antes de que sigas puedes decirnos ¿Qué es un Inugami y todos los que mencionaste? - Sam estaba mirando a todos los Yokai**

 **-Los Inugami son perros, los Kitsunes son zorros, los Okami son lobos y Hyō son panteras - explico Sharon sorprendiendo al rey de Wakanda - aunque quedan dos Hyō en el mundo - se en congio de hombres al mirar a su primo**

 **-¿Qué es, Stark? - pregunto Wanda que estaba callada desde que entro a la sala de reunión**

 **-Tony-kun es un caso especial - Miro a su primo que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa**

 **-¿Un caso especial? - Scott miro a Ironman que miraba su teléfono no le prestaba atención a ellos**

 **-Tony es una mezcla de un Inugami y un Hyō - Naraku hablo mirando a su descendiente que estaba viendo el teléfono**

 **-Así que Stark es un híbrido jaja - Clint se rio haciendo que el encapuchado saltara hacia el haciendo que la capucha fuera abajo todos miraron a un hombre de cabellos castaño, ojos color chocolate, su piel es morena y sujetaba a Clint por la garganta**

 **-Enserio Clint, te vas a burlar de Tony - todos reconocieron la voz de la esposa de Clint esta se había quitado la capucha que tenía puesta**

 **-¿Laura? - susurro Clint viendo a su esposa que estaba enojada -Tú eres una - no podía creer que su esposa fuera una Yokai**

 **-Si Clint, soy una Hanyo - Laura estaba enojada con su esposo muy enojada**

 **-Pero ¿Cómo? - El Yokai Hyō lo había soltado haciendo que cayera al suelo**

 **-Lo he sido desde que nací, gracias a Tony y también gracias a que soy descendiente de Shippo, uno de los aliados de Sesshomaru-sama, pude ocultar mi forma Hanyo y vivir una vida humana - Laura gruñía enojada**

 **-Laura cálmate – dijo un hombre de cabello marrón alborotado recogido en una coleta mediante un lazo azul verdoso, tiene unas orejas puntiagudas y unos grandes ojos de color verde aunque en ocasiones parecen azules**

 **-Shippo-San - Laura miro a su ancestro que miro a la pareja de su descendientes**

 **-Y no digas que Laura es una mentirosa porque esta rotundamente prohibido decirle a alguien que los Yokai existimos es por eso que mi protegida y descendiente no te dijo nada - miro enojado al esposo de su protegida**

 **-Igual que Sharon, ella no pudo decir nada - un hombre de ojos color azul claro, cabello negro y largo, el cual lo lleva recogido miraba a Sharon**

 **-Maestro Koga - miro a su maestro que se puso al lado de Shippo**

 **-Todos los Yokai y Hanyou, hicimos un pacto hace años de que no debemos decirle nada a los humanos - estaba de brazos cruzados**

 **-Así que, ustedes tienen que hacer ese juramento para que no digan el secreto - todos miraron a los que estaba en la sala - Ryuu - miro al Yokai Hyō que suspiro**

 **-Mejor hacemos el juramento después y empecemos a decir porque estos inútiles están aquí - gruño Sesshomaru ya harto**

 **-Bien dentro de poco va a ver una guerra de Yokai contra otros Yokai que quieren destruir a todo y ser los gobernantes - Tony levanto la mirada mirando a todos**

 **-¿Quieres que luchemos verdad? - Rhodey miro a su amigo que suspiro**

 **-Si es por el bien de la humanidad y de los Yokai, Hanyo, Sacerdotisas que queremos vivir tranquilos - le dedico una sonrisa pequeña a su amigo**

 **-Yo luchare - Pietro miro a Tony que negó con la cabeza**

 **-No, Tú y tu hermana tiene que ocultarse, esos Yokai no tiene piedad, no tienen misericordia, ellos matan y no les importa quienes sean, no vas a luchar Pietro - Tony negó que Pietro luchara contra esos Yokai peligroso**

 **-Voy a entrenar para luchar no dejare que usted luche solo - Pietro sabía que iba a ganar así que vieron a Tony suspirar**

 **-Bien, pero entrenaras con el Bakainu - no quería que los gemelos Maximoff pelaran en esta guerra pero sabía que era un caso perdido**

 **-Señorita Brujita, usted va a entrenar con la pareja del Bakainu - miro a Wanda que estaba callada esperaba que le gritara, pero estaba callada miro a Pietro, ya le preguntaría que hablo con Wanda - y además también entrenaras con el profesor Charles Xavier - esta vez sorprendió a Wanda que no esperaba entrenar con un telepata y uno de los mejores**

 **-Yo me llevare al esposo de Laura y a él - Shippo señalo a Clint y a Scott**

 **-Bien, me llevare a estos tres junto con Sharon - señalo a Steve a Natasha como a Sam**

 **-Bien, ustedes entrenaran junto a Tony - Ryuu miro a Bucky y T'Challa - y no solo entrenaran conmigo sino también entrenaran con Sesshomaru-sama y Naraku-san - miro a los dos hombres que estaban fastidiados**

 **-¡¿Que Bucky no ira con ustedes?! - grito Steve asustado de que Tony le hiciera algo a su amigo**

 **-No eres nadie para mandar - gruño enojado Naraku haciendo que Steve miraba enojado a Tony**

 **-Tranquilo Rogers, no le are nada a Barnes - Tony rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de que quería irse**

 **-Brusy-osito, Rhodey y Visión, ustedes entrenaran con el descerebrado de Hakudoshi - se paró haciendo que todos lo imitaran - Bueno little cat será mejor que nos lleves a tu reino porque si nos quedamos alguien se puede enterar y no quiero que se entere - miro a T'Challa - además Sesshomaru-sama pondrá un campo de fuerza alrededor de Wakanda para que nadie pueda percibir los poderes y también uno para proteger a tu pueblo - se cruzó de brazo esperando que hablara**

 **-Espero que no destruya nada - T'Challa miro a Tony que sonrió de lado - tengo que regresar a Wakanda - le informo a los que iban a ir con el**

 **-Sera mejor ir, cuando antes entrenemos y estemos listos, pronto la guerra acabara - Ryuu se sonó los nudillos**

 **-Bien nos veremos dentro de 5 meses - Tony se despidió de su amigo diciéndole que tenga cuidado que el idiota de Hakudoshi le gusta hacer broma**

 **-T'Challa salió con sus inventados que iban a ir a Wakanda cuando salió vio a las The Dora Milaje viendo a su rey siendo acompañado por Bucky junto a Tony Stark con tres desconocidos uno de ellos se acercó a una de las The Dora Milaje dándole una sonrisa coqueta pero antes de que le partiera la cara Tony le agarro la oreja a Ryuu haciendo que gritara de dolor**

 **-No lo vas hacer, en esto 5 meses que estaremos en Wakanda no tocaras a nadie y si lo llegas hacer ve despidiéndote de tu amiguito - señalo la parte baja de Ryuu que se cubrió su parte con sus manos**

 **-Si lo prometo, pero déjame - Tony le soltó la oreja Ryuu vio a sus dos amigos que tenían una sonrisa divertida**

 **-¿Siempre pasa esto? - pregunto Bucky a los dos hombres que estaba a su lado**

 **-Sí, siempre es así, a veces es peor, tienes que ver a Ryuu cuando se emborracha es divertido - Naraku sintió que su amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada**

 **-Un día de estos me van a producir un dolor de cabeza - Ryuu se fue donde estaba Bucky antes de que Tony lo alejara de las hermosas mujeres**

 **-Rey T'Challa ¿Quiénes son ellos? - pregunto Okoye mirando a su rey**

 **-Ellos son Sesshomaru-sama, Naraku-sama y Ryuu-sama son seres con poderes - miro a los dos Yokai y al Hanyo - y Tony Stark - señalo al castaño que las saludo - ellas son Okoye, Nakia y Ayo ellas pertenecen a The Dora Milaje - miro a sus guardaespaldas que aun miraba a los otros**

 **-Ryuu - Tony regaño a su amigo sabia las intenciones de estés - la próxima vez dejare que ellas te den una linda paliza que no olvidaras**

 **-¿Enserio me dejaras que me maltraten de nuevo? - se abrazó a Tony haciendo que este soltara un gruñido de enojo**

 **-¿Maltraten de nuevo? - Nakia pregunto mientras caminaba al avión que los llevaría a Wakanda**

 **-Fue una vez que todos fuimos a Latinoamérica y vimos muchos lugares hermosos y este idiota se le ocurrió tocar a una Mexicana pero lo que no sabía es que esta sabia como defenderse así que le dio una buena paliza - Naraku contaba - prácticamente lo dejo hecho trizas, como nos reímos ese día, hasta Tony lo grabo - señalo a su descendiente - si quieres verlo dile a Tony - nunca se cansaba de ver ese vídeo**

 **-T-T ustedes no me ayudaron son unos malos amigos y tú eres un mal descendiente - Ryuu tenía una aura de triste alrededor suyo**

 **-Viejito, ¿Quién te manda a tocar a las mujeres si saben que te van a pegar? - se burló de su ancestro que lo miro mal**

 **-Cuando estés entrenando conmigo las vas a pasar mal - nadie estaba prestando atención a la pelea de estos dos**

 **-Yo entrenare con Sesshomaru-sama, Barnes entrenara con Naraku y tú vas a entrenar con el rey Panther - Naraku rio por entre dientes - después**

 **-Pero tienes que aprender a controlar tu bestia - gruño enojado Ryuu**

 **-Y el mejor para eso es Sesshomaru-sama - señalo a su ancestro**

 **-Grrr no dejare que ese Inugumi te entrene - gruño enojado Ryuu Naraku junto a Tony negaron la cabeza, todos que ya estaban en el avión camino a Wakanda veían la discusión entre los dos**

 **-No solo soy un Hyō también soy un Inugumi - grito enojado sus ojos marrones se volvieron rojos**

 **-Stark - Bucky llamo a Tony que lo miro - viene de herencia quiero decir ¿tus padres eran Yokai? - pregunto estaba curiosos y no era el único también T'Challa estaba curioso de saber**

 **-Si viene de herencia y mis padres eran Yokai - miro a Bucky que estaba callado - mi padre era un Yokai Inugumi y mi madre era una Yokai Hyō - miro por la ventana**

 **-Eres un Yokai o Hanyo - pregunto T'Challa a Tony**

 **-Soy un Yokai - se cruzó de brazos**

 **-Un Yokai Puro, el primer Yokai Puro de la historia - Sesshomaru miraba a Naraku**

 **-Pero si Tony es su ancestro ¿Por qué no es como él? - Bucky señalo a Naraku**

 **-Porque Naraku y Sesshomaru están casados y también porque los gen de los Inugumi es fuerte es por eso que los hijos de estos y sus descendientes son Inugumi - explico Ryuu - pero ellos tuvieron hijos que hasta heredaron los poderes de Naraku y también tuvieron su apariencia pero con los años y siglos se casaron con Humanos, Hanyo, Yokai hubo bastante mezcla entre nosotros y eran poderosos los hijos que nacían - les explicaba a los que estaban hay**

 **-Pero los únicos y más poderosos son los Inugami del clan Taisho y los Hyō pero por desgracia algunos Yokai están celosos de que nosotros seamos lo más poderosos así que mataron a los Hyō pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que Ryuu sobrevivió cuando el llego a nosotros y nos explicó que querían matarnos no nos íbamos a quedar de brazo cruzados así que nos preparamos para la batalla, fue una gran batalla, luchamos los Yokai que queríamos vivir en paz con los otros Yokai que quería esclavizar a todos, la guerra duro dos años pero a la final nosotros vencimos aunque, en ambos lados tuvimos pérdidas, pero ganamos - contó Naraku**

 **-Así que ¿Habrá otra guerra entre ustedes? - los tres Yokai como el Hanyo afirmaron con la cabeza**

 **-Si otra guerra, pero esta vez van a involucrar a Humanos - Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Tony que estaba dormido**

 **-Se quedó dormido justo cuando estamos por llegar a Wakanda - Naraku iba a despertar a Tony pero su esposo lo agarró del brazo y lo sentó de nuevo**

 **-Dejarlo dormir está cansado estos días ha estado buscando a los otros Yokai para que nos ayude- el hanyo se quedó al lado de su esposo**

 **-Chicos vamos hablar - Ryuu se llevó a Bucky para otro asiento para hablar**

 **-Yo le escribiré a Inuyasha para ver si ha reunido algo - Naraku saco un teléfono**

 **-Y bien, me puedes decir ¿que eres dé mi descendiente, porque sé que no eres su compañero de equipo o un amigo?- Sesshomaru miro seriamente a T'Challa - sé que lo ayudaste en la Guerra Civil por unos momentos pero dime que eres de Tony - miro a su descendiente que aún seguía dormido**

 **-Yo quiero conocer al Señor Stark - fue la repuesta del Rey de Wakanda**

 **-En estos cinco meses lo vas a conocer como es en realidad, un alma pura y un gran corazón - le acaricio los cabellos a Tony que murmuraba entre sueño**

 **-Le puedo hacer una pregunta - quería saber porque ellos no querían que los Vengadores Secretos estuvieran con Tony**

 **-Dime – Naraku miro al joven soldado que estaba nervioso**

 **\- ¿Por qué no dejan que ellos estén con Anthony? - quería saber porque ellos dejaron que el entrenara con él y no con sus compañeros de equipo**

 **\- Por qué cada vez que ellos están con Tony, siempre sale lastimado, Tony es una persona sensible que necesita cariño necesita amor. Siempre lo han traicionado y los que dicen ser sus amigos no lo son, es por eso que Tony guarda secretos y es por eso que él se oculta detrás de esa mascara que todo el mundo conoce, es por eso que no quiero verlo cerca de Tony sé que ellos lo van a dañar y no quiero eso - aun le acariciaba el cabello - sabes Tony es el único Yokai que tiene un alma pura y un corazón puro - la mirada dorada choco con la marrón de T'Challa**

 **-Su alteza quiero que guardes un secreto - Naraku tranco el teléfono - nadie puede enterarse de este secreto en especial los antiguos compañeros de Tony - por la mirada que Naraku le daba que lo debía guardar con su vida**

 **-Lo guardare con mi vida - miro a ambos hombres que miraba estaba Ryuu y Bucky hablando**

 **-Tony aparte de ser un Yokai Puro es un Doncel - T'Challa al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió**

 **-¿Puede tener hijos? - susurro sorprendido**

 **-Hijos poderosos, si Tony se entrega a alguien sus hijos serán muy poderosos y sé que Rogers está enamorado de Tony y muchas veces este le pidió que saliera pero Tony nunca le dio repuesta - se pasó una mano por sus cabellos**

 **\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el Capitán América en nuestra conversación? - aunque ya se daba una idea de lo que iban a decir ellos dos**

 **\- Él quiere a Tony, lo quiere mucho - Ryuu entro a la conversación**

 **-Quiere decir que, si Steve se entera que Stark es Doncel va a ir a conquistarlo y tenerlo a su lado - Bucky sabía que su amigo sentía una atracción por Stark**

 **-Sí, sabes una vez Tony me contó que Rogers lo invito a salir y Tony le dijo que no podía que estaba ocupado, lo volvió a intentar lo invito a salir más de 100 veces y siempre Tony lo rechazaba o decía que estaba ocupado. Cuando nos contó a mí y a Kikyo. Cuando nos enteramos Kikyo le dijo a Tony "como tú eres un hombre bello, poderoso y un héroe poderoso, él quiere estar contigo, así serían la pareja más poderosa" - explico Ryuu**

 **-Así que, si lo dos llegaran a ser pareja su hijo seria poderoso - Bucky miro a Tony que se movió un poco**

 **-Sí, y no queremos que él se acerque a Tony para que puedan ser la "pareja perfecta", todos sabemos que Rogers lo ama pero lo que nadie sabe es que Tony no ama a Rogers - Sesshomaru puso una sonrisa de lado por la mirada de sorpresa del Soldado de Invierno y de Pantera Negra**

 **Naraku vio que T'Challa apretó los puños con enojo sabía que el rey estaba celoso pero también sabía que él era el indicado para Tony**

 **-Rey T'Challa ya llegamos - Nakia se inclinó donde su rey informándole que había llegado a Wakanda**

 **-Gracias Nakia ya bajamos - Nakia se fue con las otras The Dora Milaje**

 **-Sesshomaru, Ryuu y James venga conmigo quiero contarles algo - llamo a los tres hombre que lo miraron confundido - Rey le dejamos en tus manos a Tony - se llevó a los tres hombre antes de que su esposo y amigo protestaran. T'Challa cargo a Tony estilo princesa no quería despertarlo cuando salió del habían las The Dora Milaje se le quedaron viendo raro**

 **-Su alteza, déjeme que me haga cargo - una de las The Dora Milaje se iba acercar pero T'Challa gruño haciendo que alejara**

 **-Yo lo llevare, a donde va a dormir - empezó a caminar al palacio seguido de las The Dora Milaje**

 **-Naraku ¿que nos quiere decir? - miro a su esposo que tenía un brillo en sus ojos color rojo**

 **-Ya se cual pareja es indicada para Tony - grito el Hanyo emocionado**

 **-¿Qué?! - gritaron Sesshomaru y Ryuu al mismo tiempo**

 **-¿A quién elegiste? - pregunto Ryuu al Hanyo que tenía una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia del País de las Maravillas**

 **-Vengan les diré - los tres fueron donde Naraku y este le susurro quien será la pareja perfecta para Tony**

 **-Quiero hacer una pregunta - Bucky miro a los tres demonios**

 **-Claro - Ryuu miro al joven**

 **-¿Porque me aceptaron? y ¿porque Stark me perdono? - quería saber porque ellos lo aceptaron**

 **-Tony te perdono porque vio que tú no tuviste la culpa de la muerte de sus padres y porque también vio que tú eres frágil como el - Sesshomaru acerco una mano al Soldado de Invierno dándole confort haciendo que Bucky derramara lágrimas**

 **-Pero debes saber que Tony es frágil como tu pero mucho más frágil y aún no ha perdonado a sus antiguos compañeros - Naraku también se acercó dónde estaba Bucky poniendo su mano en su hombro**

 **-Yo les prometo que lo voy a proteger de todos y también de los Vengadores - miro a los tres demonios que le dieron una sonrisa pequeña**

 **-Sabemos que lo harás y sabemos que dentro de estos cinco meses tú y el serán grandes amigos - Naraku como Sesshomaru separaron sus manos para que Ryuu le diera un abrazo reconfortarte a Bucky**

 **-Y les ayudare a que Steve no se le acerque a Stark - sabía muy bien que en estos cinco meses su vida va a cambiar para bien**

* * *

Bien ¿que les pareció la historia reescrita o le gustaba mas la anterios?, si tiene alguna duda se las puedo aclarar

¿Nuestros héroes tendrá mas aliados?. Ustedes creen quien pueda ser los aliados de nuestros héroes

¿Comentarios?

¿Quieren que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo alguien mas?

¿Quien saber quien sera la pareja de Tony?

Palabras escritas: 4,338


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capitulo**

Los Vengadores le me pertenecen a Marvel Cómics, porque si me perteneciera Tony no hubiera quedado solo después de la Guerra Civil y Capitán América no seria agente de Hydra T-T

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Le agradezco a mi Beta y a mi amiga **Xyori Nadeshiko** por ayudarme con la historia y brindarme siempre su ayuda

Antes de iniciar tengo que decirles algo importantes

esta historia antes se llamaba Tony Taisho Stark la borre y la reescribí de nuevo ahora esta historia se llama Inugumi Hyō, la hice nuevamente, cambie muchas cosas de la historia se darán cuenta de lo que cambien y ya esta historia no sera Stony ahora pondré una nueva pareja para Tony y les aclare porque ya no sera mas Stony la historia, porque no del todo he perdonado a Steve por dejar a Tony y también porque he leído una nueva pareja que me esta encantando esa es la razón porque ya no sera mas Stony. A llegado la hora les diré quien es la pareja de Tony es es el Rey T'Challa

si el Rey T'Challa se que están pensado woo nunca e leído sobre esta pareja y me encanta me empece a enamorar de esta pareja desde hace unas semanas y estoy emocionada por escribir de esta pareja. Esta pareja le dicen Iron Panther y donde pueden encontrar historia de Tony Stark/T'Challa es en la pagina Archive of Our Own hay encontrara Iron Panther y otras parejas, pero las historias están en Ingles se que van a disfrutar esta historia :D, aquí se me había olvidado en fanfiction también hay historia de Tony Stark y T'Challa pero están en ingles T-T ojala que hubiera mas historia de ellos dos en español bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy

ahora si iniciemos

se que muchos no saben que es un Yokai a si que les diré

es un termino del folklore japones que incluye el termino demonio, aparición y espíritus  
los yokais generalmente son mas fuertes que los humanos por lo tanto tienden a ser prepotentes y son o malos o ambivalentes en gran cantidad de leyendas japonesas

Y estaba pensado que Yokai poner pero no me decidid por cual Yokai poner para el protagonista que es Tony entonces a si que decidí inventar un Yokai, lo que invente fue un Yokai Hyō que es un Demonio Pantera y espero que le guste el Yokai pero también hay personajes inventado por mi

Y se preguntara si Tony sera Uke o Seme la repuesta es Uke no veo a Tony como Seme, nunca lo veré como Seme. Así que nuestro Rey Panther le dará duro contra el muro a nuestro querido genio :3 les diré una cosa habrá celos muchos celos y Steve Rogers sera un C*** en los capítulos

¿Quien quiere ver sufrir a Steve? o ¿Quien quiere que le de una paliza a Steve? decirme en sus comentarios

Y se que se van a preguntar como que Pietro esta vivo y les diré en este capitulo como es que esta vivo

En el anterior capitulo

 **-Su alteza quiero que guardes un secreto - Naraku tranco el teléfono - nadie puede enterarse de este secreto en especial los antiguos compañeros de Tony - por la mirada que Naraku le daba que lo debía guardar con su vida**

 **-Lo guardare con mi vida - miro a ambos hombres que miraba estaba Ryuu y Bucky hablando**

 **-Tony aparte de ser un Yokai Puro es un Doncel - T'Challa al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió**

 **-¿Puede tener hijos? - susurro sorprendido**

 **-Hijos poderosos, si Tony se entrega a alguien sus hijos serán muy poderosos y sé que Rogers está enamorado de Tony y muchas veces este le pidió que saliera pero Tony nunca le dio repuesta - se pasó una mano por sus cabellos**

 **\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el Capitán América en nuestra conversación? - aunque ya se daba una idea de lo que iban a decir ellos dos**

 **\- Él quiere a Tony, lo quiere mucho - Ryuu entro a la conversación**

 **-Quiere decir que, si Steve se entera que Stark es Doncel va a ir a conquistarlo y tenerlo a su lado - Bucky sabía que su amigo sentía una atracción por Stark**

 **-Sí, sabes una vez Tony me contó que Rogers lo invito a salir y Tony le dijo que no podía que estaba ocupado, lo volvió a intentar lo invito a salir más de 100 veces y siempre Tony lo rechazaba o decía que estaba ocupado. Cuando nos contó a mí y a Kikyo. Cuando nos enteramos Kikyo le dijo a Tony "como tú eres un hombre bello, poderoso y un héroe poderoso, él quiere estar contigo, así serían la pareja más poderosa" - explico Ryuu**

 **-Así que, si lo dos llegaran a ser pareja su hijo seria poderoso - Bucky miro a Tony que se movió un poco**

 **-Sí, y no queremos que él se acerque a Tony para que puedan ser la "pareja perfecta", todos sabemos que Rogers lo ama pero lo que nadie sabe es que Tony no ama a Rogers - Sesshomaru puso una sonrisa de lado por la mirada de sorpresa del Soldado de Invierno y de Pantera Negra**

 **Naraku vio que T'Challa apretó los puños con enojo sabía que el rey estaba celoso pero también sabía que él era el indicado para Tony**

 **-Rey T'Challa ya llegamos - Nakia se inclinó donde su rey informándole que había llegado a Wakanda**

 **-Gracias Nakia ya bajamos - Nakia se fue con las otras The Dora Milaje**

 **-Sesshomaru, Ryuu y James venga conmigo quiero contarles algo - llamo a los tres hombre que lo miraron confundido - Rey le dejamos en tus manos a Tony - se llevó a los tres hombre antes de que su esposo y amigo protestaran. T'Challa cargo a Tony estilo princesa no quería despertarlo cuando salió del habían las The Dora Milaje se le quedaron viendo raro**

 **-Su alteza, déjeme que me haga cargo - una de las The Dora Milaje se iba acercar pero T'Challa gruño haciendo que alejara**

 **-Yo lo llevare, a donde va a dormir - empezó a caminar al palacio seguido de las The Dora Milaje**

 **-Naraku ¿que nos quiere decir? - miro a su esposo que tenía un brillo en sus ojos color rojo**

 **-Ya se cual pareja es indicada para Tony - grito el Hanyo emocionado**

 **-¿Qué?! - gritaron Sesshomaru y Ryuu al mismo tiempo**

 **-¿A quién elegiste? - pregunto Ryuu al Hanyo que tenía una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia del País de las Maravillas**

 **-Vengan les diré - los tres fueron donde Naraku y este le susurro quien será la pareja perfecta para Tony**

 **-Quiero hacer una pregunta - Bucky miro a los tres demonios**

 **-Claro - Ryuu miro al joven**

 **-¿Porque me aceptaron? y ¿porque Stark me perdono? - quería saber porque ellos lo aceptaron**

 **-Tony te perdono porque vio que tú no tuviste la culpa de la muerte de sus padres y porque también vio que tú eres frágil como el - Sesshomaru acerco una mano al Soldado de Invierno dándole confort haciendo que Bucky derramara lágrimas**

 **-Pero debes saber que Tony es frágil como tu pero mucho más frágil y aún no ha perdonado a sus antiguos compañeros - Naraku también se acercó dónde estaba Bucky poniendo su mano en su hombro**

 **-Yo les prometo que lo voy a proteger de todos y también de los Vengadores - miro a los tres demonios que le dieron una sonrisa pequeña**

 **-Sabemos que lo harás y sabemos que dentro de estos cinco meses tú y el serán grandes amigos - Naraku como Sesshomaru separaron sus manos para que Ryuu le diera un abrazo reconfortarte a Bucky**

 **-Y les ayudare a que Steve no se le acerque a Stark - sabía muy bien que en estos cinco meses su vida va a cambiar para bien**

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO 2  
_

 **T'Challa llevaba a Tony a la habitación que este iba a ocupar, algunas personas miraban sorprendidos la escena ante sus ojos; antes de que llegaran a la habitación, T'Challa sintió que Tony se removía en sus brazos a sí que bajo la mirada y vio que este ya estaba despierto**

 **\- Hola Phanter real – saludo a T'Challa que le dedico una sonrisa amable**

 **\- Hola señor Stark – saludo a Tony que se sonrojo cuando vio la sonrisa que le dedico T'Challa**

 **\- Me puedes bajar – susurro mirando a otro lado el Rey T'Challa hizo lo que Tony le pidió**

 **\- Claro – bajo a Tony que vio que llegaban los otros que los miraban raro**

 **\- ¿Qué pasa tengo monos en la cara? – los mira con una sonrisa en la cara**

 **\- No tienes monos en la cara Stark – ahora tenía una nueva misión y es proteger a Tony**

 **\- Quiero entrenar – miro a sus Ancestros**

 **\- Bien, majestad ¿tienes un lugar donde podamos entrenar? - Sesshomaru miro al rey que miraba a Tony**

 **\- Si, Pero será mejor que entrenemos en otro lugar porque si entrenamos por aquí podemos destruirlo todo - miro donde estaba y era verdad cuando ellos se transformaban podían destruirlo el palacio**

 **\- Entonces, será en el Bosque – no quería que destruyeran Wakanda**

 **\- Esto será muy divertido – Ryuu soltó una pequeña carcajada se fueron al bosque para que Tony entrenara con Sesshomaru**

 **\- ¿Están listo para transformarse? – pregunto el Hanyo**

 **\- Los dos sonrieron de lado y un viento los rodeo haciendo que algunas hojas de los arboles los rodeara, el viento se volvió más fuerte haciendo que Naraku, Bucky, Ryuu y T'Challa y algunas de las Doras Milajes se aferraban a un árbol vieron que los ojos de ambos se pusieron rojos el viento se volvió más fuere y vieron que las cara de ambos cambiaron. Los rodeo una luz roja y empezaron a moverse rápidamente por el lugar hasta que llegaron arriba y fueron rápidamente al suelo haciendo algunos árboles cayeran al suelo cuando la luz estaba desapareciendo poco a poco se vio a un gran perro gigante de orejas largas y ojos rojos con las pupilas de color azul y en su frente se encontraba una luna menguante de color morado el perro gruñía y vieron a la otra criatura que era una gran pantera gigante de color blanca sus orejas iguales de blanca y sus ojos eran de un color verde y también tenía una luna menguante en su frente que también gruñía**

 **\- Es una pantera!– las Doras Milajes estaba sorprendida por lo que veían**

 **\- Esto será divertido - miraban a los dos demonios que se gruñían**

 **\- Ahora se van a enfrentar en sus verdaderas formas – Naraku miraba las cara de sorpresa de los que estaban allí, menos Ryuu que ya sabia**

 **\- ¿Ellos son… eso? – señalo Bucky a los dos demonios que se miraban**

 **\- Si, esa es su verdadera forma – vieron que los dos subieron empezando a volar y atacarse mutuamente – no te preocupes, no van a destruir nada – miro al rey T'Challa que veía a Tony luchar, estaba preocupado que no destruyera nada pero, también estaba preocupado de que Tony saliera lastimado. Tanto Sesshomaru como Tony lucharon por una hora, Sesshomaru había derrotado a Tony que cayó al suelo fuertemente, tanto Bucky como T'Challa corrieron preocupados hacia donde estaba Tony que volvió a su forma humana**

 **\- Tranquilos estoy bien – le dedico una sonrisa a ambos hombres**

 **\- Tony puedes ir a buscar mis espadas, las dejé en la maleta – Sesshomaru ayudo a su descendiente a pararse, quien se fue a buscar lo que le pidió**

 **\- Ustedes ¿Quieren proteger a Tony? – Pregunto el Inugumi a los dos hombres y estos asintieron – hay una manera en que lo puedan proteger – miro a su esposo y a su amigo**

 **\- Tienen que convertirse en un Youkai o Hanyou – cuando Naraku lo soltó tanto como T'Challa y Bucky abrieron los ojos sorpresivamente**

 **\- Yo acepto, me convertiré en un Youkai para proteger a Tony – sorprendiendo a Bucky quien después de su sorpresa miro a demonios**

 **\- Yo también acepto me convertiré en un Youkai para proteger a Stark - quería hacerlo quería proteger a alguien**

 **-Usted majestad, será un Youkai pantera – Ryuu miro al pronto que sería un nuevo Youkai**

 **-Y tú serás un Inugami – Bucky sintió las manos de Naraku acariciando su cabeza**

 **\- ¿Por qué lo hacen? – Tony apareció de repente mirando a ambos**

 **\- ¿Por qué? Porque queremos protegerte, quiero luchar a tu lado – se acercó lentamente a Tony agarrándole las manos y besando sus nudillos**

 **\- Yo también quiero luchar a tu lado, conocerte y llegar a ser amigos. No voy a dejar que Steve se acerque a ti, sé que eres una buena persona y sé que cometí errores, pero también sé que los pagaré en un futuro pero, ahora quiero ayudar a proteger a los Youkai, a ti y a todos – esperaba que Tony aceptara su ayuda**

 **\- Claro que acepto su ayuda, la de los dos, pero los dos van a entrenar muy fuerte y James, Naraku-sama te ayudara sobre el control de HYDRA, él sabe sobre el control mental y te puede ayudar mucho – Bucky miro al Hanyou que suspiro con tristeza**

 **\- Ustedes tiene que luchar y enseñarnos sus habilidades para saber y cuando nos enseñen, tomaremos una decisión y les diremos cuándo será que ustedes se transformarán – Sesshomaru se sentó en el suelo haciendo que su esposo, su amigo y Tony lo imitaran**

 **\- Bien enséñennos – Naraku se recargo en el hombro de su Sesshomaru**

 **\- Rey T'Challa dejarnos luchar contra el – Okoye miro a su rey que negó con la cabeza**

 **\- No, voy a luchar contra Barnes, quiero probarles a ellos – miro a las Doras Milajes que se apartaron y empezaron a luchar entre ellos. Las Doras Milajes estaban preocupadas que de que su rey saliera lastimado, se atacaron por una hora y los dos tenían rasguños en sus caras y brazos, pero antes de que se volvieran atacar Tony se puso en el medio deteniéndolos**

 **\- Ya es suficiente – miro a ambos un poco enojado, se acercó a T'Challa y puso sus manos en la cara de T'Challa y una luz verde las rodeo vieron que las heridas que tenia se fueron curando**

 **\- ¿Cómo? – Tony fue donde Bucky he hizo el mismo procedimiento**

 **\- Es una habilidad que tenemos, nosotros podemos curar a otros, es una habilidad inusual en los Youkai, solo nacen con esta habilidad uno en un millón – miro a su descendiente que termino de curar a Bucky**

 **\- y Tony es una de esas personas – Sesshomaru se paró haciendo que los otros tres lo imitaran**

 **\- Bien Naraku, Ryuu seguidme para poner el campo de fuerza alrededor de Wakanda – miro a ambos que asintieron**

 **\- Bien rey de los gatitos, enséñame Wakanda tengo curiosidad – los ojos de Tony brillaban como estrella – tiene que tranquilizarse ellos son muy fuertes y van a proteger a todos aquí – vio a las Doras Mikajes que siguieron con la mirada donde se fueron los tres demonios – y si quieren entrar con nosotros lo pueden hacer no hay problema – le dio una pequeña sonrisa**

 **\- Ayo el sería una buena pareja para el rey T'Challa – Nakia miro a la chica que la volteo a ver**

 **\- Nakia es verdad Stark es perfecto para nuestro rey, él es amable, dulce y es el indicado para el rey – miro a Nakia que estaba callada**

 **\- Hay que hablar con Shuri sobre esto, ella nos puede ayudar a juntarlos – Nakia miro a las Doras Milajes que estaban en silencio**

 **\- Y seguro ellos van ayudar a que estén juntos – Okoye miro al rey que miraba a Tony disimuladamente haciendo que este se sonrojara y apartara la mirada de T'Challa**

 **\- Que Kawaii – se escuchó una voz burlona y vieron a un peliblanco de ojos color violeta que reír por el sonrojo de Tony este le lanzo una piedra al peliblanco justo en la cara haciendo que dejara de reír**

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí rata albina? – se burló del joven que tenía unos 17 años de edad**

 **\- Jajaja vine a ver como estabas pero me voy antes de que me cortes el cuello – el peliblanco desapareció frente de ellos**

 **\- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Bucky a Tony que se sobo la sien**

 **\- Esa rata albina es el hijo de Naraku-sama su nombre es Hakudoshi y es un dolor en el culo – gruño enojado**

 **\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Sr Stark? – pregunto Okoye a Tony que suspiro con resignación**

 **\- Porque cuando lo conoces y sabes cómo es, vas a decir "es un dolor en el culo" y vas a querer matarlo – quería que ellos lo conocieran para saber lo que él tiene que pasar con Hakudoshi**

 **\- Bien primero te voy a enseñar el palacio – esperaba que Tony lo siguiera dentro del palacio para enseñarle todo**

 **\- Tony – se escuchó una voz y este volteo a ver a Sharon hay con Koga detrás de ellos estaba Steve, Natasha y Sam**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto confundido Tony mirando a su prima**

 **\- Me puedes prestar tus armas – Sharon se acercó a su primo que la miro**

 **\- Claro pero la tienes que cuidar Sharon – saco de sus pantalones una llave y se la entregó a Sharon**

 **\- Tony ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto Steve mirando a Tony**

 **\- No, tenemos que irnos – Koga miro enojado a Steve – y no repliques – gruño enojado mirando a Steve que apretó los puños pero este empezó a caminar donde estaba Tony pero T'Challa se puso frente de Tony para protegerlo**

 **\- Rogers aléjate de Tony o si no, vas a morir no por mi mano, sino por la mano de Sesshomaru y dejarme decirte que ese perro es un sanguinario y no tiene piedad con las persona que daña a sus seres queridos – Koga agarro por el codo a Steve y lo llevo donde estaba Natasha, Sharon y Sam**

 **\- Adiós primo, nos vemos luego – se despidió Sharon de Tony después de despedirse de Tony se pudo al lado de Koga y estos desaparecieron de hay**

 **\- Es mejor decirle a los maestro de Stark lo que paso aquí y es mejor que Stark y el Rey T'Challa se empiecen a conocer – pensó Bucky viendo a ambos**

 **\- Stark ¿Cuándo crees que nos transformaremos en Youkai? – pregunto a Ironman**

 **\- Dime Tony, Barnes - miro al soldado**

 **\- Si solo me dices James – miro a Tony que rio suavemente**

 **\- De Acuerdo y respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que será la semana que viene y sé que dentro de dos meses podrán controlar sus transformaciones – miro a ambos hombres - Gattino voglio che mi mostri tutto Wakanda (1) – expreso Tony feliz**

 **\- ¿Tú hablas italiano? – pregunto sorprendido T'Challa de que Ironman hablara italiano**

 **\- Mi madre era italiana ¿te sorprendes Gattino (2)? – miro al Rey T'Challa que se sonrojo por el apodo de Tony**

 **\- ¿Cuántos idiomas habla Tony? – pregunto Bucky interesado, supo por HYDRA que la mama de Tony era de otro país**

 **\- Parlo quattro lingue, ma ciò di cui parlo è Italiano, Spagnolo, Ingles e Russo (3) – miro a Bucky que no le entendió nada de lo que dijo y veía la naturaleza de Wakanda, era muy hermosa – te enseñare el italiano – le dedico una pequeña sonrisa**

 **\- Tony ¿Cómo es posible de que el hermano de Wanda este vivo? – pregunto Bucky**

 **\- Cuando Wanda dejo a Pietro en el bosque sin enterrarlo para que sea una con el bosque (4). Cuando todos se fueron me quede reflexionando me sentía tan culpable que decidí llevarme el cuerpo de Pietro para que la madre de Sesshomaru-Sama lo reviviera así que le rogué de rodillas a Irasue-Sama que reviviera a Pietro con la Piedra Meidou (5) hasta que ella acepto revivir con una condición, cuándo Pietro fue revivido pregunto dónde estaba y le conté como fue revivido y que tenía que quedarse con Irasue-Sama un año. Tuve convencerlo de que se quedara con Irasue-Sama que lo visitaría todas las semanas y que le iba a dar noticias de Wanda pero cuando le iba a decir ella no quería saber nada de mi intente decirle pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella usaba sus poderes conmigo paran apartarme así que me resigne y le dije todo a Pietro que entendió así que él me dijo que quería darle la sorpresa a Wanda pero después sucedió los acuerdos de Sokovia – termino de explicar Tony a los dos**

 **\- ¿Tony el viernes quieres salir a tomar café conmigo? – pregunto T'Challa esperando la repuesta del más bajo**

 **\- Solo si hay donas – de tan solo imaginar donas sus ricas donas**

 **\- Claro que va a ver donas – se alegraba que Tony aceptara salir con el**

 **\- Entonces si – tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios y además quería salir con T'Challa quería conocerlo mas**

 **\- Me alegra que hayas aceptado – puso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Tony acariciándola con cariño haciendo que este se sonrojara**

 **\- ¿Alguien tiene hambre? – aparecieron Ryuu,Sesshomaru y Naraku asustando a todos**

 **\- No aparezcan así – regaño Tony a los tres**

 **\- Lo sentimos Anthony – Sesshomaru miro al castaño que suspiro**

 **\- ¿Apareció el tarado de mi hijo Hakudoshi? – pregunto Naraku**

 **\- Si apareció quería fastidiar – Naraku hizo una mueca de fastidio antes lo que dijo Tony**

 **\- No debería de expresarse así de un hijo – Naraku se pasó una mano por su largo cabello negro**

 **\- No conocen a Hakudoshi él es insoportable le gusta hacer bromas y es insufrible más cuando se burla de ti y además es un tarado – los otros se quedaron callado y era verdad ellos no conocían al hijo de Naraku para decir que es un buen hijo**

 **\- ¿Es un mal hijo? – pregunta Nakia a Naraku**

 **\- No él es un bastardo lo que quiero decir es que Hakudoshi es un bastardo de hijo pero al menos no intento matar a Naraku saben ya quiero ver a Inuyasha para saber cómo esta – Ryuu paso un brazo por su amigo pero rápidamente se separó cuando escucho un gruñido provenir de Sesshomaru – ya hombre joder ya me separo, estúpido perro celoso – Ryuu murmuro lo último**

 **\- Cuando tengas pareja vas actuar celosos – puso una sonrisa de lado**

 **\- Me verán con una pareja cuando Ritsu le diga te amo a Takano-san – los que estaba hay soltaron una pequeña sonrisa**

 **\- Cuando eso pase el mundo va arder en el infierno y las Fujoshis van a dominar el mundo, como que German suba un nuevo video todos los días en su canal Holasoygerman y que Ricardo-Senpai vea el anime Super Lovers, que Larry sea real, que Thor y Loki por fin digan sus verdaderos sentimientos, que Magneto se pase al lado de los buenos y salga con Charles Xavier o que Ricardo-Senpai vea la tercera ova de Boku no pico aunque si no le ve juro que dejare un comentario y lo retare que se vea el anime y manga de Super Lovers - Todos menos Tony, Sesshomaru y Naraku miraron a Ryuu que hablaba estupideces**

 **\- No hacerle caso es un idiota que le gusta el Anime y dice muchas ocurrencias – Naraku le pego en la cabella para que se callara**

 **\- ¿Por qué me pegas? – se sobo donde le pegaron**

 **\- Para que te calles ya me estar hartando de tanto estupideces – lo miro enojado y Ryuu trago saliva duramente no quería provocar a Naraku menos en su estado y no quería morir lentamente por Sesshomaru**

 **\- Dejen de hablar. Saben sus estúpidas peleas me están casando y creo no soy el único – Tony señalo a Sesshomaru que los miraba fríamente – T'Challa mejor vamos a donde tú quieras – Miro a T'Challa que estaba callado, todos se fueron al palacio de T'Challa**

 **\- Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento y Tony tienes que meditar para que estés relajado – miro a Tony que suspiro – y no quiere peros jovencito tienes que meditar para poner controlar a tus bestias o se te olvide lo que paso hace 5 años que estaba tan furioso que destruiste mi casa te transformaste primero en Inugami y después de transformaste en Hyò y destruiste mi casa maldición eres peor que Inuyasha cuando pierde el control (6) – Sesshomaru tenía los brazos cruzados miraba enojado a Tony**

 **\- Oye Sesshomaru aun no entiendo porque eres celoso con Inuyasha si tú tienes a Naraku – miro a su amigo Tony miro en ese momento viendo sorprendido a Sesshomaru**

 **\- Espera Sesshomaru-Sama está interesado en Inuyasha – Tony tenía una cara de confusión – pero si Naraku-Sama y tu son pareja – Señalo al pelinegro que negó con la cabeza**

 **\- Naraku y yo nunca fuimos y nunca tuvimos hijos – explico Sesshomaru**

 **\- ¿Pero porque dicen que están casados? – pregunto Bucky a los dos hombres**

 **\- Porque yo me embarace de Naru el hermano de este idiota, aunque ese infeliz nunca se hizo cargo de los niños. Sesshomaru conto a todos que los bebes que yo esperaba eran de él fue muy honorable de su parte, además se toma a lenguas que el perro está interesado en el Hibrido y antes de que preguntes Tony quien es Naru es segundo hijo de Irasue-sama y como te dije yo me enamore de él y quede embarazado de dos hijos. Después de dos año que diera a luz a mis dos hijos Naru me pidió "perdón" y me volví a entregarme a él y quede de nuevo en cinta cuando quede en cinta por segunda vez me di cuenta de que Naru nunca me amaría así que lo deje (7) – termino de explicar Naraku – además el tiempo que viví con el perro le tome cariño como a un hermano o un primo así que lo quiero de manera fraternal – Sesshomaru estaba callado y miraba al cielo se le podía ver en su mirada que estaba triste**

 **\- Tony nos puede contar como fue que destruiste la casa de sus ancestro – los que estaban hay que habían llegado a una sala querían saber cómo Tony destruyo la casa de Sesshomaru**

 **\- Bien les contare que fue lo que paso – miro a los que estaban ahí las Doras Milajes estaban afuera de la sala haciendo su guardia**

 ***Flash Back***

 **\- Se podía ver a Tony en posición de indio meditando tranquilamente en un hermoso jardín de rosas blancas, rojas y había flores de cerezo a los alrededores al frente de Tony estaba Sesshomaru viendo a Tony que meditaba con tranquilidad**

 **\- Kyaaaa – se escuchó la voz emocionada de Ryuu**

 ***Fin del Flash Back***

 **\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Tony al Hyò**

 **\- Ya Ricardo-Senpai subió un nuevo video y es el que esperaba – grito feliz Ryuu y empezó a dar salto de felicidad**

 **\- Como les contaba antes de que Ryuu interrumpiera – miro a Naraku que ato a Ryuu y le puso una cinta en su boca para que no hablara y que terminara de contar lo paso hace 5 años**

 ***Flash Back antes de que Ryuu interrumpiera***

 **Se podía ver a Tony muy concentrado en su meditación pero el clima cambio rápidamente y Tony empezó a gruñir Sesshomaru intentaba acercarse pero el poder demoniaco que salía de Tony era muy fuerte**

 **Tony tranquilizarte – grito Sesshomaru intentando llegar a donde su descendiente que seguía gruñendo poco a poco Tony empezaba a cambiar a su forma de Inugami (8) un gran perro gigante de orejas largas y ojos rojos con las pupilas de color ámbar y en su frente se encontraba una luna menguante de color morado el perro gruñía pero su pelaje no blanco como su transformación en Hyò su pelaje es de color café el Inugami estaba fuera de control gruñía enojado y empezó a destruir todo a su alrededor… Sesshomaru tuvo que transformarse en su forma de demonio para controlar a Tony y que este no destruyera nada pero este no le hacía caso y empezó a luchar contra Sesshomaru este esquivaba los ataques que Tony le mandaba. Los dos Yokai se hacen rasguño, se mordían y se atacaban más fuerte, Sesshomaru sintió una aura demoniaca más fuerte y vio como Tony se transformaba en su forma humana, después se transformó en su otra forma de Yokai**

 **–** O mierda **(9) – pensó Sesshomaru a ver al Yokai Hyò ahora que se había enfrentado al Inugami y ahora tenía que enfrentarse al Hyò. El Inugami es fácil de control pero el Hyò es todo lo contrario nadie lo puede controlar y la única forma de mantenerlo tranquilo es que Tony toce el piano es la única manera de controlar al Hyò, la única forma de que los dos se salgan de control al mismo tiempo es que discutan entre ellos o que alguien haya hecho enojar a Tony para que las dos bestia se descontrolaran**

 **-** _Seguro fueron las dos_ **(10) – hablo la bestia de sesshomaru –** _sabes que cuando alguien provoca a Tony_ _el primero en enojarse es ese gato idiota y provoco al perro que no se contuvo_ ** _–_ le hablo a Sesshomaru que esquivaba los ataques **

**\- Callarte y ayudarme a que Tony vuelva a la normalidad o si no va a destruir todo – gruño enojado Sesshomaru a su bestia que se cayó para poder ayudar a tener a Tony antes de que algo malo pasara**

 **La pelea duro así por dos horas todo estaba destruido la casa de Sesshomaru destruida era solo escombro por la pelea, el jardín estaba también destruido, los dos Yokai se les podía ver agotado pero a Tony más que cayó al suelo inconsciente transformándose en su forma humana, Sesshomaru al ver eso se transforma en su forma humana y va corriendo donde esta Tony**

 ***Fin del Flash Back***

 **\- Eso fue lo que paso – Tony miro a los dos que estaban sorprendidos**

 **\- ¿Qué paso para que te enojaras así? – pregunto Bucky con curiosidad**

 **\- Los dos idiotas estaban peleando para saber quién le daría su paliza a Rogers porque el idiota de Rogers dijo que me podía derrotar fácilmente porque yo no tengo fuerza. No le dije nada porque si lo derrotaba Natasha iba a sospechar de quien era en realidad, así que no dije nada y me fui a mi taller, después de dos días fui a ver a Sesshomaru-Sama para relajarme y meditar porque las dos bestia estaban discutiendo – explico Tony haciendo que todos los miraran**

 **\- ¿Puedes hablar con ellos? – T'Challa estaba confundido**

 **\- Si podemos menos Naraku-sama que es un Hanyo. Todos los Yokai podemos hablar con ellos aunque a veces son un fastidio, pero muchas veces te dan buenos consejos – Sesshomaru le explica**

 **\- Así que nosotros vamos hablar cuando nos convirtamos en Yokai – se escuchó un gruñido provenir de la garganta de Tony**

 **\- Si lo podrán hacer y ¿Tony que pasa, estas discutiendo otra vez? – pregunto Ryuu al castaño**

 **\- Saben a veces quisiera ser solo un Humano y no tener que aguantar a estos dos tarados – vieron que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la hermana de T'Challa**

 **\- ¿Shuri que pasa? – pregunto a su hermana que lo miraba**

 **\- Hermano tienes que ir a una reunión con tu asesor y después hablar con los de la división de ciencia – hablo Shuri a su hermano que se paró de donde estaba**

 **\- Dile que ya voy hermana – Shuri antes de salir miro fríamente a los que acompañaba a su hermano – Tony espero con ansias nuestra cita – agarro la mano de Tony y le dio un beso haciendo que Tony se sonrojara**

 **\- Yo también espero la cita con ansias – le dedico una sonrisa al Rey de Wakanda que se despidió de ellos para hacer su trabajo con su país – la cita será en dos días que me voy a poner – pensó en voz alta Tony**

 **\- Te ayudaremos Tony – Bucky puso una mano en Ironman - ¿Aunque tengo una duda? – puso una sonrisa maliciosa**

 **\- ¿Cuál es preguntas James? – sabía muy bien que no le iba a gusta la pregunta que haría**

 **\- ¿Si tú y T'Challa tienen hijos como lo llamarían? – pregunto The Winter Soldier haciendo que Tony se sonrojara de nuevo ocasionando que tanto como Naraku,Sesshomaru, Ryuu y Bucky rieran**

 **\- CALLARTE BAKA (11) – grito Tony sonrojado hasta las oreja en la sala se escucharon unas carcajadas**

 **-** Los odios **– fue el pensamiento de Tony mirando mal a sus ancestro y a su nuevo amigo**

* * *

Bien ¿que les pareció el primer capitulo de la historia reescrita o le gustaba mas la anterior?, si tiene alguna duda se las puedo aclarar

¿Nuestros héroes tendrá mas aliados?. Ustedes creen quien pueda ser los aliados de nuestros héroes

¿Comentarios?

¿Quieren que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo alguien mas?

¿Que les parece la pareja?

¿Que quieren ver en el capitulo que viene? ¿Celos? ¿Romance? ¿Entrenamiento? o ¿la Cita de T'Challa y Tony?

Aquí esta la traducciones y unas aclaraciones

(1) Gatito quiere que me muestre todos Wakanda

(2) gatito

(3) Hablo cuatro idiomas polar, pero lo que quiero decir es I'italiano, Español, Inglés y Ruso

(4) Cuando Wanda dejo a Pietro en el bosque sin enterrarlo para que sea una con el bosque, esa parte la tomo de un Fics de Iron Panther no me acuerdo de cual Fics solo tome la parte donde Wanda dejo a Pietro en el bosque para que sea uno con el

(5) Piedra Meidou: La madre de Sesshomaru pregunta a Jaken si su hijo está triste, y tras esto, siente compasión y le devuelve la vida a Rin usando la piedra Meidou para traer de vuelta su alma que había quedado atrapada en el infierno. Y Aparece por primera vez en el animé en el episodio n°9 de "Inuyasha kanketsu-hen

(6) lo que Sesshomaru esta hablando es cuando inuyasha perdió el control cuando este estaba luchando contra Gatenmaru en el episodio 52 y también cuando Tessaiga se rompe el pierde el control que es en el episodio 43

(7) Naru es un personaje inventado por mi y es hijo de Irasue-sama y Inu no taisho-kun, el es menor que Inuyasha-Chan y Sesshomaru-Sama. Naru en la historia es un idiota que abandono a Naraku-kun cuando este esperaba a los hijos de el y que pinta Inuyasha-Chan aquí tiene mucho que ver, se los voy a explicar en el siguiente capitulo, Ademas voy a hacer sufrir un poco a Naru por dejar a Naraku-kun y para mi futura desgracia Naru tendrá la actitud de Inu no taisho-kun un mujeriego de primera, e leído algunas historias que Inu no taisho-kun fue un mujeriego antes de que este conociera a Irasue-Sama así que Naru sera un mujeriego, un arrogante, un idiota

(8) cometí un error un pequeño error y sabe que en el anterior capitulo puse Inugumi y en realidad es Inugami así que en este capitulo tuve que arreglar el pequeño error que cometí

(9) cuando sean los pensamientos serán en arial

(10) cuando hablen las bestia que esta en el interior de todos los Yokai sera en cursiva y en esta historias las bestia pueden hablar aunque sera unos fastidiosos mas el de Tony jeje

(11) Baka es una palabra japonesa cuyo significado es idiota o inútil

Palabras escritas: 5,789


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del capitulo**

Los Vengadores le me pertenecen a Marvel Cómics, porque si me perteneciera Tony no hubiera quedado solo después de la Guerra Civil y Capitán América no seria agente de Hydra T-T

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Le agradezco a mi Beta y a mi amiga **Xyori Nadeshiko** por ayudarme con la historia y brindarme siempre su ayuda

Antes de iniciar tengo que decirles algo importantes

Esta historia antes se llamaba Tony Taisho Stark la borre y la reescribí de nuevo ahora esta historia se llama Inugumi Hyō, la hice nuevamente, cambie muchas cosas de la historia se darán cuenta de lo que cambien y ya esta historia no sera Stony ahora pondré una nueva pareja para Tony y les aclare porque ya no sera mas Stony la historia, porque no del todo he perdonado a Steve por dejar a Tony y también porque he leído una nueva pareja que me esta encantando esa es la razón porque ya no sera mas Stony

Y respondiendo a la pregunta que me hicieron

Tanto como Sango, Miroku, Kaede y Rin no saldrán en la historia ¿porque? : numero 1 no soy Yokai son humanos y estarán muertos, numero 2 habrá escena y recuerdos que los mencionare. Kagome y Kohaku su saldrán en los capítulos y en la historia ¿porque? numero : numero 1 Kagome es del futuro y es obvio que saldrá pero aun no se que hacer con Kagome si ponerla buena o mala solo el tiempo lo dirá y numero 2 Kohaku saldrá porque tengo planeado algo para el así que respondiendo a la pregunta los únicos que saldrán serán Kagome y Kohaku y otros personajes mas de Inuyasha como otros personajes de Marvel Comics, también va a salir personajes del mundo DC solo van a salir pocos no muchos

En el anterior capitulo

 **\- Tony nos puede contar como fue que destruiste la casa de sus ancestro – los que estaban hay que habían llegado a una sala querían saber cómo Tony destruyo la casa de Sesshomaru**

 **\- Bien les contare que fue lo que paso – miro a los que estaban ahí las Doras Milajes estaban afuera de la sala haciendo su guardia**

 ***Flash Back***

 **\- Se podía ver a Tony en posición de indio meditando tranquilamente en un hermoso jardín de rosas blancas, rojas y había flores de cerezo a los alrededores al frente de Tony estaba Sesshomaru viendo a Tony que meditaba con tranquilidad**

 **\- Kyaaaa – se escuchó la voz emocionada de Ryuu**

 ***Fin del Flash Back***

 **\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Tony al Hyò**

 **\- Ya Ricardo-Senpai subió un nuevo video y es el que esperaba – grito feliz Ryuu y empezó a dar salto de felicidad**

 **\- Como les contaba antes de que Ryuu interrumpiera – miro a Naraku que ato a Ryuu y le puso una cinta en su boca para que no hablara y que terminara de contar lo paso hace 5 años**

 ***Flash Back antes de que Ryuu interrumpiera***

 **Se podía ver a Tony muy concentrado en su meditación pero el clima cambio rápidamente y Tony empezó a gruñir Sesshomaru intentaba acercarse pero el poder demoniaco que salía de Tony era muy fuerte**

 **Tony tranquilizarte – grito Sesshomaru intentando llegar a donde su descendiente que seguía gruñendo poco a poco Tony empezaba a cambiar a su forma de Inugami (8) un gran perro gigante de orejas largas y ojos rojos con las pupilas de color ámbar y en su frente se encontraba una luna menguante de color morado el perro gruñía pero su pelaje no blanco como su transformación en Hyò su pelaje es de color café el Inugami estaba fuera de control gruñía enojado y empezó a destruir todo a su alrededor… Sesshomaru tuvo que transformarse en su forma de demonio para controlar a Tony y que este no destruyera nada pero este no le hacía caso y empezó a luchar contra Sesshomaru este esquivaba los ataques que Tony le mandaba. Los dos Yokai se hacen rasguño, se mordían y se atacaban más fuerte, Sesshomaru sintió una aura demoniaca más fuerte y vio como Tony se transformaba en su forma humana, después se transformó en su otra forma de Yokai**

 **–** O mierda **(9) – pensó Sesshomaru a ver al Yokai Hyò ahora que se había enfrentado al Inugami y ahora tenía que enfrentarse al Hyò. El Inugami es fácil de control pero el Hyò es todo lo contrario nadie lo puede controlar y la única forma de mantenerlo tranquilo es que Tony toce el piano es la única manera de controlar al Hyò, la única forma de que los dos se salgan de control al mismo tiempo es que discutan entre ellos o que alguien haya hecho enojar a Tony para que las dos bestia se descontrolaran**

 **-** _Seguro fueron las dos_ **(10) – hablo la bestia de sesshomaru –** _sabes que cuando alguien provoca a Tony_ _el primero en enojarse es ese gato idiota y provoco al perro que no se contuvo_ ** _–_ le hablo a Sesshomaru que esquivaba los ataques**

 **\- Callarte y ayudarme a que Tony vuelva a la normalidad o si no va a destruir todo – gruño enojado Sesshomaru a su bestia que se cayó para poder ayudar a tener a Tony antes de que algo malo pasara**

 **La pelea duro así por dos horas todo estaba destruido la casa de Sesshomaru destruida era solo escombro por la pelea, el jardín estaba también destruido, los dos Yokai se les podía ver agotado pero a Tony más que cayó al suelo inconsciente transformándose en su forma humana, Sesshomaru al ver eso se transforma en su forma humana y va corriendo donde esta Tony**

 ***Fin del Flash Back***

 **\- Eso fue lo que paso – Tony miro a los dos que estaban sorprendidos**

 **\- ¿Qué paso para que te enojaras así? – pregunto Bucky con curiosidad**

 **\- Los dos idiotas estaban peleando para saber quién le daría su paliza a Rogers porque el idiota de Rogers dijo que me podía derrotar fácilmente porque yo no tengo fuerza. No le dije nada porque si lo derrotaba Natasha iba a sospechar de quien era en realidad, así que no dije nada y me fui a mi taller, después de dos días fui a ver a Sesshomaru-Sama para relajarme y meditar porque las dos bestia estaban discutiendo – explico Tony haciendo que todos los miraran**

 **\- ¿Puedes hablar con ellos? – T'Challa estaba confundido**

 **\- Si podemos menos Naraku-sama que es un Hanyo. Todos los Yokai podemos hablar con ellos aunque a veces son un fastidio, pero muchas veces te dan buenos consejos – Sesshomaru le explica**

 **\- Así que nosotros vamos hablar cuando nos convirtamos en Yokai – se escuchó un gruñido provenir de la garganta de Tony**

 **\- Si lo podrán hacer y ¿Tony que pasa, estas discutiendo otra vez? – pregunto Ryuu al castaño**

 **\- Saben a veces quisiera ser solo un Humano y no tener que aguantar a estos dos tarados – vieron que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la hermana de T'Challa**

 **\- ¿Shuri que pasa? – pregunto a su hermana que lo miraba**

 **\- Hermano tienes que ir a una reunión con tu asesor y después hablar con los de la división de ciencia – hablo Shuri a su hermano que se paró de donde estaba**

 **\- Dile que ya voy hermana – Shuri antes de salir miro fríamente a los que acompañaba a su hermano – Tony espero con ansias nuestra cita – agarro la mano de Tony y le dio un beso haciendo que Tony se sonrojara**

 **\- Yo también espero la cita con ansias – le dedico una sonrisa al Rey de Wakanda que se despidió de ellos para hacer su trabajo con su país – la cita será en dos días que me voy a poner – pensó en voz alta Tony**

 **\- Te ayudaremos Tony – Bucky puso una mano en Ironman - ¿Aunque tengo una duda? – puso una sonrisa maliciosa**

 **\- ¿Cuál es preguntas James? – sabía muy bien que no le iba a gusta la pregunta que haría**

 **\- ¿Si tú y T'Challa tienen hijos como lo llamarían? – pregunto The Winter Soldier haciendo que Tony se sonrojara de nuevo ocasionando que tanto como Naraku,Sesshomaru, Ryuu y Bucky rieran**

 **\- CALLARTE BAKA (11) – grito Tony sonrojado hasta las oreja en la sala se escucharon unas carcajadas**

 **-** Los odios **– fue el pensamiento de Tony mirando mal a sus** **ancestro y a su nuevo amigo**

* * *

 _CAPITULO 3_

A la mañana siguiente 

**Se le podía ver a Tony, Bucky y T'Challa combatir entre ellos, los dos últimos intentaba darle un golpe a Tony pero este los esquivaba rápidamente, a los dos se les podía ver lo cansados que estaban pues ya tenían dos horas que estaban en un intenso entrenamiento**

\- **¡Vamos! Tienen que intentar darle golpes a Tony, ¡aunque sea uno! – animo Naraku a los dos hombres que miraron a Tony que tenía una sonrisa burlona**

\- **T'Challa y Bucky tienen que luchar como los dos lucharon en el aeropuerto (1) – hablo Tony a los dos que estaban tomando agua que les había dado las Dora Milaje (2)– no importa si me golpean fuertemente o me rompen un hueso - los dos les regresaron el agua a las Dora Milaje y se pusieron en posición de batalla de nuevo, los dos empezaron a atacar a Tony de nuevo**

\- **¿Tú crees que le podrán dar aunque sea un golpe a Tony? – pregunto una de la Dora Milaje viendo el entrenamiento**

\- **Bucky le dará un golpe en el estómago y T'Challa seguro también le dará un golpe y lo va a tirar al suelo - las Dora Milaje vieron lo que Ryuu decía y se cumplió lo que dijo**

\- **¡Ah! ¡Eso dolió! – Tony se paró con una sonrisa en sus labios – buenos golpes, polar y gatito – les dedico una sonrisa a los dos**

\- **Bien, James vienes conmigo, te ayudaré con el control mental que te pusieron – Naraku miro al castaño – pero, tenemos que ir a un lugar apartado, James y de una vez te digo, esto te va a doler – Naraku estaba cruzado de brazos**

\- **Ok lo are, no se preocupe por el dolor, lo soportare – estaba decidido a quitarse el control mental que HYDRA le puso y estaba muy feliz de por fin quitárselo**

\- **Mientras ellos están en eso, ustedes – Sesshomaru señalo a T'Challa, Tony y a las Doras Milaje – van a entrenar conmigo y déjenme decirles no soy tan piadoso – les dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo palidecer a los presentes incluyendo a Tony, ya que sabía muy bien que los entrenamientos con Sesshomaru eran extenuantes y dolorosos.**

 **Todos estaban temerosos del entrenamiento más no se negaron, ellos querían ser fuertes y si para hacerlo debían sufrir, lo harían.**

 **Sesshomaru los llevo a un bosque lleno de árboles donde todos comenzaron a entrenar con el – vamos a utilizar el bosque a nuestro antojo – toco el árbol y miro a sus rivales que se prepararon para la batalla y empezó la lucha con Sesshomaru, estos lo atacaban y el Yòkai esquivaba con mucha facilidad los ataques directos y saltaba sobre los árboles para los ataques largos**

\- **Como les dije antes, tienen que usar los árboles a su antojo – Sesshomaru estaba en una rama**

\- **Bien – Tony se subió a la rama de un árbol y empezó atacar a su ancestro que lo esquivaba y este le pego duro a Tony haciendo que cayera del árbol pero fue sostenido por T'Challa**

\- **James no la debe estar pasando peor – Tony aún estaba en brazos de T'Challa que no lo soltaba**

Vamos con Naraku y Bucky

 **Naraku veía a Bucky en posición de indio inhalando y exhalando, se acercó a el**

\- **¿Enserio quieres quitarte todo el control menta de una sola vez? – pregunto el Hanyo mirando al soldado**

\- **Si – fue la respuesta de este quería ya quitarse el control mental**

\- **Pero te va a doler mucho ¿estás seguro? – pregunto el pelinegro**

\- **Si – fue la repuesta de este aguantaría el dolor para quitarse ese control mental**

\- **Bien - Naraku se acercó puso sus manos en la frente de Bucky emitiendo una luz dorada haciendo que Bucky apretara los puños – te dije que dolería - Bucky apretó los dientes estaba soportando el dolor - ¿me detengo? – pregunto Naraku a Bucky que negó con la cabeza**

Vamos a otro lugar

 **Un joven de cabello largo color blanco plateado con el fleco cubriéndole su frente con dos largos mechones a los lados, tiene dos orejas de perro, sus cejas son negras y gruesas. Sus ojos son color dorado, este joven miraba la luna mientras suspiraba**

\- **Inuyasha-Sama ¿está bien? – Pietro pregunto al Han'yò**

\- **Sí, no te preocupes Pietro – miro al joven que tenía una mirada preocupada**

\- **¿Terminaste con Kagome verdad? – pregunto el joven al de oreja de perro**

\- **Si, termine con ella – suspiro de alivio**

\- **Hermana, recoge tus cosas – Pietro miro a Wanda que los miraba a los dos**

\- **Voy a visarle a Tony que vamos para allá – Inuyasha entro a la casa seguido de los gemelos**

Regresemos con Tony 

**Todos estaban cansados por el entrenamiento. El entrenamiento de Sesshomaru fue muy agotador y doloroso, todos estaban cansados y bebiendo agua, y como consecuencia mañana les dolería todo el cuerpo por el entrenamiento tan intenso que les dieron. Vieron que Naraku cargaba a Bucky en su hombro Ryuu fue rápidamente donde Naraku junto a Bucky estaba ayudando al pelinegro a dejar al soldado en el suelo**

\- **¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado Tony**

\- **El muy idiota quería que le quitara el control mental todo en un solo día – Vio como Ryuu empezaba a curar a Bucky**

\- **¿Y lo hiciste? – Sesshomaru le pregunto a Naraku que asistió**

\- **Le intente detener, pero me suplico, él quería librase – Ryuu termino de curar a Bucky este aun no despertaba**

\- **Tony mañana no se te olvide que tendremos nuestra cita – T'Challa se acercó a Tony acariciando la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara**

\- **E…está bien – Tony estaba rojo como un tomate recién maduro**

\- **Ikatana (3) – beso la mano de Tony se retiró de ahí junto con las Dora Milaje**

\- **¿Qué dijo? – pregunto confundido Tony**

\- **Te dijo Gatito – todos miraron a Ryuu que cargaba a Bucky como princesa**

\- **¿Tú sabes el idioma de Wakanda? – Tony miro a su ancestro todos estaban camino al palacio**

\- **Sí, es que Vine a Wakanda hace años – se rasco la cabeza de manera nerviosa**

\- **¡Y porque carajo no nos dijiste! – Naraku miro mal al Yòkai Hyò que bajo la cabeza avergonzado**

\- **Era joven cuando eso sucedió – se escogió de hombro – tenía como unos 5000 años cuando vine por primera vez a Wakanda fue en una batalla que salí herido y llegue a Wakanda hay me curaron – miro a los otros – y estaba en mi forma humana no la Yòkai, aunque me sorprendí de que ellos adoren a las panteras y lo sigan haciendo – termino de explicar Ryuu a sus amigos**

\- **Sin dudas eres un tarado Ryuu – todos se fueron al palacio y Ryuu llevo a Bucky a la habitación del segundo**

\- **Vamos a comer que tengo hambre – fue la única respuesta de Ryuu**

\- **¡SESSHOMARU! – se escuchó una voz familiar todos voltearon y vieron a Inuyasha, detrás de él estaba Wanda y Pietro, Inuyasha corrió abrazar a su hermano que le correspondió**

\- **Oh, Inuyasha – Sesshomaru está feliz de tener a su hermano en sus brazos**

\- **¡PIETRO, WANDA QUE CARAJO HACEN AQUÍ! – grito enojado Tony mirando a ambos hermanos**

\- **Inuyasha nos trajo, no queríamos quedarnos donde estábamos – le explico Pietro a Iron Man que suspiro**

\- **Inu ¿Qué paso? – pregunto alzando la cara del joven que lloraba en sus brazos**

\- **Te extrañe mucho Sesshomaru, no quiero alejarme de ti jamás – sus hermosos ojos dorados tenían lagrimas**

\- **Inu ¿Por qué lloras? – preocupado tomo la cara del oreja de perro y la levanto preocupado, no quería que su Inu llorara, así que lo cargo estilo princesa y lo llevo a su habitación – Inuyasha cuéntame ¿Qué paso? – preocupado mirando a su medio hermano que aun lloraba**

\- **Termine con kagome hermano – se abrazó más fuerte a Sesshomaru que se sorprendió – ella me fue infiel no se con quién – Sesshomaru sintió un gran deseo de matar a la sacerdotisa Kagome – pero lo que más me duele, es que la persona que amo de verdad está casado con alguien más – sus hermosos ojos color dorados miraron a los de su hermano que estaban dolidos, se acercó a Sesshomaru y le beso en los labios haciendo que este abriera los ojos al máximo – la persona que amo eres tu Sesshomaru – Inuyasha siguió llorando al saber que su hermano nunca le correspondía que equivocado estaba el de oreja de perro**

Vamos con los otros Vengadores

 **Steve estaba planeando en como acercarse a Tony, estaba caminando en círculos mientras Natasha lo miraba**

\- **Steve es mejor que te alejes de Tony – Natasha miro al soldado que la miro enojado – Steve por favor, aléjate de él, no intervengas más en su vida, tu eres quien va a salir lastimado, no te das cuenta de que tú eres el pasado de Tony más no el presente, él está enamorado de otra persona, entiéndelo, tienes que dejar las cosas como están o podría haber graves consecuencias y lo sabes - miro a Steve que estaba callado sin decir nada**

Vamos con Tony 

**Tony se estaba preparando para su cita con T'Challa, se encontraba muy nervioso, se veía en el espejo y se sonrojaba cada vez que se acordaba del Rey de Wakanda miro en el espejo y tenía blanco, una camisa negra de manga corta y las iniciales son AC/DC (4) con unos zapatos sencillos, después de mirarse en el espejo por quinta vez salió de la habitación y fue donde T'Challa le dijo que esperara, cuando llego al lugar que le digo T'Challa se sorprendió al ver al Rey de Wakanda vestido con un pantalón negro, con una camisa azul oscuro ajustada de mangas cortas y unos zapatos sencillos**

\- **Estas hermoso querido Anthony – beso la mano de Tony haciendo que estés se sonrojara**

\- **T…tú también lo estas – susurro con las mejillas rojas - ¿A dónde vamos Panther (5)? – le pregunto**

\- **Vamos a ir a Italia a comer – le tomo la mano y lo guio al avión donde esperaban dos Doras Milaje**

\- **¿Cómo sabes que me gusta comer en Italia? – le pregunto confundido Tony**

\- **Sé que te gusta porque hablas Italiano, además de comer en Italia tengo una sorpresa para ti mi Uthando (6) – beso la mejilla de Tony haciendo que este se sonrojara**

\- **_T'Challa es el hombre indicando para nosotros –_** **hablo el Inugami al Hyò y a Tony que asistieron**

\- _Él es hermoso y es perfecto para nosotros y más lo será cuando se convierta en un Yòkai –_ **el Hyò miraba en lujuria**

\- **_¿Cuándo te le piensas entregar? –_** **pregunto el Inugami a Tony haciendo que se sonrojara**

\- C…cállate – **Tony estaba sonrojado no podía creer que su bestia preguntara algo así**

\- _Ya quiero ver la cara de sorpresa que pondrá nuestro hermoso gato cuando se entere de que somos vírgenes **(7)** y no nos hemos acostado con nadie – _**Tony estaba callado y sonrojado no podía creer en verdad que sus bestias no tenga ningún pudor alguno en avergonzarle**

\- **¿Tony te encuentras bien? – pregunto confundido T'Challa a Tony que estaba callado**

\- **Lo siento T'Chall,a es que mis estúpidas bestias están fastidiando – miro a T'Challa que aún tenía una cara de preocupación – en verdad lo siento por preocuparte – susurro bajito, bajando la mirada al suelo**

\- **No tienes por qué disculparte – agarro las mejillas de Tony con sus dos manos y le levanto la cara mirándolo con amor y le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que se sonrojada de nuevo como un tomate – eres realmente hermoso Anthony – susurro pegando su frente con la frente de Tony mirando a los ojos ámbar de este**

\- **Tú también eres hermoso – susurro Tony dándole un beso en los labios a T'Challa pero solo fue un piquito, haciendo que T'Challa abriera los ojos sorprendido y abrazara a Tony por la cintura, dándole un beso en los labios. Pero esta vez no fue un pico fue un beso lleno de amor, cariño y pasión haciendo que Tony correspondiera el beso que le daba Su Rey Panther**

\- Dios míos este hombre me va a volver loco – **fueron los pensamientos de cada uno al separase por la falta de aire, teniendo una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Los dos subieron agarrado de las manos al avión haciendo que las Doras Milajes les tomara fotos desde que comenzó el beso hasta que se subieron y se lo mandaron los ancestro de Tony que de seguro tenía una sonrisa en sus labios**

Vamos con Laura y los otros 

**Laura estaba entrenando junto a su descendiente, el hombre hormiga que es Scott Lantg junto a su esposo bueno pronto será EX esposo porque Clint desde que llegaron a la casa de su ancestro no ha parado de mirarle mal y de quejarse contra Tony diciendo que es su culpa por la Guerra Civil y de que ella ocultara su verdadero origen**

\- **¡YA BASTA CLINT FRANCIS BARTON! – grito enojada Laura dejando que su ancestro parara de entrenar con Scott – Tony no tiene la culpa de nada. Ni muchos menos de que ocultara mi identidad ni de la estúpida Guerra Civil – gruño enojada Laura mirando mal a Clint – la culpa no solo fue de Tony si no de tu adorado Capitán América – lo miro enojada**

\- **Pero querida, Tony es el culpable de la muerte de los padres de Wanda y también por no decirle a Wanda que Pietro estaba vivo… – Clint guardo silencio porque sintió la cachetada de su esposa que estaba muy enojada**

\- **¡YA ESTOY CANSADA BARTON DESDE AHORA TU Y YO NO SOMOS MAS ESPOSOS TE PIDO EL DIVORCIO, PERO TRANQUILO DEJARE QUE VES A UN A LOS NIÑOS, PERO NUESTRO MATRIMONIO SE ACABO CUANDO ELEGISTE IRTE CON EL CAPITAN AMERICA! - grito enojada Laura sorprendiendo a Clint que se quedó en blanco**

\- **Laura tranquila – Shippo abrazo a su descendiente que intentaba tranquilizarse – Scott por favor llevarte a Barton de aquí hasta que Laura se calme o lo va a matar – miro al hombre hormiga que se llevó a arrastra a Clint sin chistar no quería tener más problemas de lo que ya tenias**

\- **Ya Laura – Shippo consolaba a su descendiente que no paraba de llorar en sus brazos**

Vamos con Inuyasha e Sesshomaru

\- **¿Sessh? – Inuyasha miraba a los ojos de su medio hermano que aún estaba sorprendido. Se iba alejar de su hermano pero este lo abrazo más fuerte contra su pecho**

\- **Inuyasha, no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, pero… yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando empezaste a salir con esa humana me llene de celos al saber que ella tenía todo tu amor, la odio y la sigo odiando porque ella siempre te hace sufrir – paso una mano por la mejilla de Inuyasha que lloraba por la confesión de su hermano**

\- **Así que ¿me amas? – pregunto el Hanyou a su hermano que le acaricio la mejilla de nuevo**

\- **Te amo mucho Inuyasha – beso los labios de su hermano fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor, los dos siguieron besándose pero se separaron por falta de aire, después de separarse cada uno tenía una sonrisa boba en sus labios**

* * *

Bien ¿que les pareció el tercer capitulo de la historia reescrita?. Si tiene alguna duda se las puedo aclarar

¿Nuestros héroes tendrá mas aliados?

¿Comentarios?

¿Quieren que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo alguien mas? (enserio quien quiere que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo)

¿Que les parece la pareja?

¿Que quieren ver en el capitulo que viene? ¿Celos? ¿Romance? ¿Entrenamiento? o ¿la Cita de T'Challa y Tony? ¿o quieren ver que Bucky y T'Challa ya se transforme en Yokai?

Posdata: les tengo una hermosa sorpresa a ustedes con respecto a T'Challa y Tony

Bueno mis lectores ya tengo la pareja de James Barnes "Bucky" les diré es una persona cercana a Tony Stark y no son sus ancestro, el que acierte quien es la pareja de Bucky ustedes decidirán que hago, si un capitulo especial para navidad (pero se va a tardar el capitulo) o hago maratones de capítulos o pongo un capitulo solo de T'Challa con Tony, ustedes deciden cual pareja es correcta, pero si no aciertan ninguna no are nada de especiales ni de maratones estaré relajada escribiendo los capítulos con calma, así que tiene que aceptar mis amores quien es la pareja de Bucky

Bucky/Rhodey ¿?

Bucky/Pepper ¿?

Bucky/Happy ¿?

Bucky/Sharon ¿?

Aquí esta la traducciones y unas aclaraciones

(1) hablo cuando el team Capitán América y el Team Iron Man lucharon en el aeropuerto

(2) Las Dora Milaje son los guardaespaldas personales de la Pantera Negro , reclutados de todas las tribus de Wakanda .Además de su función protectora, también son un grupo de mujeres superiores Wakanda. Una antigua tradición tribal, el Dora Milaje se ensamblaron como reinas potenciales para un rey soltero, el mantenimiento de la paz en Wakanda, garantizando que cada tribu tiene la oportunidad de presentar una de sus hijas por la corona. Dora Milaje tradicionalmente sólo hablan en el dialecto Hausa, y sólo al rey o entre sí. La práctica de emplear Dora Milaje se suspendió hasta hace pocos años.

(3) por lo que investigue en un fincs la lengua que T'Chaka y T'Challa hablan es la Xhosa es una lengua Bantu y proviene del Sur de África y Ikatana significa Gatito

(4) AC/DC es una banda del año 1973, es una banda de Hard Rock, Blues Rock, Rock and roll, Heavy metal, las músicas de esta banda siempre sale en las películas de Iron-Man. eso es todo y nunca he escuchado en si la música de AC/DC pero cuando tenga tiempo la voy a escuchar

(5) Panther es Pantera, obvio en español es Pantera y en ingles es Panther

(6) Uthando es amor, la lengua la que se utiliza en Wakanda es la lengua Xhosa, así que amor es Uthando en Xhosa

(7) Tony nunca se entrego a nadie, no tubo relaciones sexuales en mi historia :3 quise ponerlo virgen, ademas Tony es genial virgen y listo para ukearlo :3 jejeje bueno ya entiende lo que quiere decir ( y si no entiende decirme y les explicare en el siguiente capitulo)

Palabras: 4,361


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del capitulo**

Los Vengadores me le pertenecen a Marvel Comics, porque si me perteneciera a Tony sin hubiera quedado solo después de la Guerra Civil y Capitán América no sería agente de Hydra TT

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

La historia es un **Crossovers,** se están preguntando porque hice un **Crossovers,** es que me encanta Inuyasha (desde que me acuerdo) y me encanto los Vengadores desde hace ya tiempo es por eso que me gusto hacer un **Crossovers** entre ellos

Le Agradezco a mí ya mi amiga Beta **Xyori Nadeshiko** por ayudarme con la historia y brindarme su ayuda siempre

Esta historia va dedicada a **Oky_Verlo** que escribe historia geniales y me gusta leer sus historias y gracias a **Oky_Verlo** me empezó a gustar el **IronPanther :D**

Antes de iniciar tengo que decirles algo importante

la historia entradas obligatorias Se llamaba a Tony Taisho Stark la borre y la reescribí de nuevo ahora la historia se llama Inugumi Hyo, la hice nuevamente, cambie los muchas cosas de la historia se darán cuenta desde el lugar de cambien y ya esta historia hay sueros Stony Ahora pondré Una Nueva pareja párrafo de Tony y les aclare porque ya no hay sueros más Stony la historia, Porque no del todo que perdonado un Steve por dejar un porque y también, Tony he leído una nueva pareja que me encantando esa es la razón porque ya no hay sueros más Stony

Buenos queridos lectores les tengo una noticias, tengo una pre cuela de la historia que un viaja al pasado donde son los hijos de nuestro protagonista y de los otros personajes viajan al pasado una conocer a los padres sus: D, ya estoy terminando de hacer la pre cuela y la publicare pero los antes de publicar tienen que respondedor quien es la pareja de Bucky que tengo planeado párrafo en la historia, al final del capítulo les deje quien son la pareja posibles de Bucky, ustedes tiene que respondedor ¿cuál es la pareja lo que tiene Hacer antes de que publique la historia, que no sé cuándo lo son, ahorita tengo parciales T-T y tengo Qué leer guías, ejercicios practica y otras cosas más para estudiar los capítulos y los voy a escribir poco a poco

En el capítulo anterior

Vamos con Laura y los otros

 **Laura estaba entrenando Junto a su descendiente, el hombre hormiga que es de Scott Lantg junto a su esposo bueno pronto será ex esposo porque Clint desde que llegaron a la casa de su ancestro no ha parado de mirarle mal y de quejarse contra de Tony diciendo que es culpa por la Guerra Civil y de que ella ocultara su verdadero origen**

\- **¡YA BASTA DE CLINT BARTON FRANCIS! - grito enojada Laura dejando que su ancestro parara de entrenar con Scott - hacer de Tony No tiene la culpa de nada. Ni muchos menos De que ocultara mi identidad ni de la estúpida Guerra Civil - gruñó enojada Laura mirando mal una Clint - La culpa no solo de fue, Tony de si hay de tu adorado Capitán América - lo miro enojada**

\- **Pero querida, de Tony es el culpable de la muerte de los padres de Wanda Por y también sin decirle una Wanda Que Pietro estaba vivo... - Clint guardo silencio porque sintió la cachetada de su esposa que estaba muy enojada**

\- **¡Ya estoy cansada BARTON DESDE AHORA TU Y YO NO SOMOS MAS ESPOSOS TE PIDO EL DIVORCIO, pero tranquilo dejare que aun veas los Niños, PERO NUESTRO MATRIMONIO SE ACABO, cuando elegiste IRTE CON EL CAPITAN AMERICA! - Grito enojada Laura sorprendiendo una Clint que se quedó en blanco**

\- **Laura tranquila - Shippo abrazo un su descendiente que intentaba tranquilizarse - a Scott por favor llevarte una Barton de aquí hasta que Laura se calme o lo va a matar - miro al hombre hormiga que se llevó una Arrastra un pecado Clint chistar no queria tener problemas más desde el lugar de ya tenias**

\- **Ya Laura - Shippo consolaba un su descendiente que no paraba de llorar En sus brazos**

Vamos con Inuyasha e Sesshomaru

\- **¿Sessh? - Inuyasha miraba un los ojos de su medio hermano que aún estaba sorprendido. Se iba alejar de su hermano Pero he aquí Este abrazo Más fuerte contra su pecho**

\- **Inuyasha, no mis soja bueno Expresando sentimientos, pero... yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempoo, Cuando empezaste a salir con la esa humana me llene de celos al sable que ella tenia todo tu amor, La odio y la sigo odiando Porque ella siempre te Hace sufrir - Paso Una Mano por la mejilla de Inuyasha Que Lloraba por la confesión de su hermano**

\- **Así Que ¿me amas? - Pregunto el hanyou un su hermano que le acaricio la mejilla de nuevo**

\- **Te amo mucho Inuyasha - beso los labios de su hermano fue un beso tierno y Lleno de amor, los dos siguieron besandose pero se separaron por Falta de aire, después de separarse cada uno tenía una sonrisa boba en sus labios**

* * *

 _CAPITULO 4_

\- **También te amo, Sessh, me di cuenta de esto cuando estaba con Kagome, ya que lo único que hacía era pensar en ti, desear que estuvieras a mi lado, que fueras tú el que me besara, el que me abrazar, el que me consolara – tenía una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios mientras abrazaba a su hermano (1)**

 **Vamos con los Villanos**

\- **Los villanos están reunidos al este de Japón planeando como destruir a los Yòkais buenos, humanos y a los mutantes que quieren proteger a los primeros**

\- _Amo_ **, ¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto un Yòkai tigre que miraba a su** _amo_ **que estaba en un trono y tenía una mirada de odio**

\- **Una Miko (2) nos ayudara – fue el gruñido de varios Yòkais antes la mención de que una humana los ayudaría**

\- **Ella odia al Clan Inugami y a los Taishos – fue la repuesta del ser que estaba oculto por las sombras y solo se podían ver sus ojos rojos (3)**

\- **No me digas que es la humana que acompañaba al asqueroso Hibrido ese (4) – gruño otro Yòkai que es un ogro mirando a su** _amo_ **que puso una sonrisa sádica**

\- **Sí, es ella, pero ella cree que le vamos a dar lo que ella quiere, pero lamentablemente para ella, esa Miko está muy equivocada – todos tenían la misma sonrisa que su** _amo_

\- **Jaja los humanos son tan ingenuos – rio un Yòkai rata**

\- **Si querido rata esa humana es ingenua – hablo el** _amo_ **que nunca ha mostrado su rostro a ellos**

\- _Amo_ **dinos ¿Cuál es el plan? – hablo el mismo tigre a su** _amo_ **que se quedó callado por un rato**

\- **Vamos a acabar con ellos con ayuda de algunos de algunos de los mutantes que son malos, pero el plan incluye acabar con todos ellos y gobernarlos, además quiero al descendiente de Sesshomaru para que me dé crías fuertes y así poder usarlo – todos estaban callados antes lo dicho por su** _amo_

\- **Pero es un suicidio, sabes que el descendiente de Taisho no te va hacer caso, además sabemos que él se unirá a Taisho, y también que el junto a los otros lo van a proteger – hablo la rata a su** _amo_ **que estaba callado**

\- **Lord que va hacer con la Perla de Shikon – pregunta uno de los soldados – saben que esa humana ya no controla la perla, desde que la perla eligió a su nuevo dueño (5) – hablo uno de los soldados**

\- **No podemos quitarle la perla a ese crio y no podemos hacer que ese crio vuelva la perla oscura – hablo el** _amo_ **pensando cómo hacer para vencer a los otros**

\- _Amo_ **la joven la llego – hablo un Yòkai fantasma (6)**

\- **Traedla a mí – hablo el ser oscuro al fantasma**

 **Vamos donde Thor**

 **Estaba tranquilamente viendo dormir a mi hermano, cuando mi padre (7) me llama ¿de qué querrá hablar conmigo?, aparte de que Heimdall (8) también quería decirme algo enfrente de mi padre. Salgo de la habitación de Loki (9) y me encamino donde está mi padre, mientras me voy en camino pienso en como esta mis compañeros de equipo, que estarán haciendo este momento y en donde estará, cuando llego con mi padre veo que este tiene una mirada preocupada y también veo a Heimdall mirándome con el ceño fruncido**

\- **¡Se puede saber porque tuviste que ahorcar el protegido de lord Sesshomaru! – hablo mi padre con el ceño fruncido, al único que ahorque fue al hombre de hierro (10)**

\- **Padre al único que ahorque fue al hombre de hierro - le dije confundido y veo que mi padre roda los ojos juntos a Heimdall que niega con la cabeza**

\- **Anthony Edward Stark es descendiente del Lord Sesshomaru, hijo, es increíble que no te dieras cuentas cuando lo conociste – yo estaba sorprendido, no puede ser, el hombre de hierro es solo un humano no puede ser el protegido descendiente del Lord Sessshomaru**

\- **No es posible padre – le dije sorprendido**

\- **Anthony Edward Stark mejor conocido como Tony es el descendiente del Lord Sesshomaru, es el único Yòkai puro de la historia y el único que puede acabar con la guerra que se avecina, además de ser uno de los últimos Donceles que quedan – hablo mi padre enojado mientras Heimdall me mostro imágenes donde el hombre de hierro nació y fue presentando al Lord del Oeste a Sesshomaru Taisho y a Ryuu , el ultimo Yòkai Hyò que existe**

\- **¿Cómo no me di cuenta? – ahora el Lord Sesshomaru no ayudara contra Thanos cuando este venga a destruir a la tierra**

\- **Pues, porque eres un idiota Thor – hablo Loki apareciendo frente de nosotros – hasta yo, cuando lo conocí, me di cuenta de que él es un Yòkai – me dijo Loki a mí y me pasé una mano por mis cabellos**

\- **Ustedes dos van a la tierra y van a ayudarlos a derrotar a esos Yòkais para que después ellos nos ayuden a destruir a Thanos (11) – hablo padre a nosotros dos**

\- **¿Cuándo partimos? – pregunto Loki a padre que lo miro por unos momentos**

\- **Mañana – fue la respuesta de padre y vi que Loki salió de la sala no se a donde**

A la mañana siguiente

 **Vamos con Tony e T'Challa**

 **Narra T'Challa**

 **Lleve a Tony a nuestra cita que será en Italia, prepare todo para que fuera perfecto, cuando llegamos a Italia reserve un Hotel con dos habitaciones para los dos ya que llevaría a Tony recorrer a Italia y lo llevaré a uno de los mejores restaurantes de aquí, mientras esperaba a Tony en la recepción del hotel, estaba nervioso por la cita, aunque no lo demostraba y rezaba al dios pantera de que la cita saliera bien, vi a Tony a lo lejos hablando por teléfono con alguien**

\- **Harley cuando termine mi cita, voy para allá para que me cuentes lo que pasa ¿Cómo está tu hermana y tu madre? – pregunto mientras llego donde yo estaba – bien Harley calma y respira cancelare la cita para ir a tu casa – hablo Tony trancando el teléfono**

\- **¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte preocupado a Tony que suspiro**

\- **Si T'Challa es que Harley, un niño que me ayudo con el mandarín (12) paso algo en su casa y tengo que ir para saber que paso – me dijo y se disculpó por la mirada de lo que paso de que no puede estar en nuestra cita**

\- **Tranquilo Tones – le acaricie la mejilla con mi mano haciendo que se sonrojara – ven vamos los dos y así te llevo – le dije y tome su mano, les dije a las Doras Milajes que nos llevaran al avión que a Tony se le presento algo y tiene que ir rápido a algún lugar, ellas estaban confundida pero hicieron la acción que les pedí, en una hora ya estamos en camino a Tennessee, les dije a una de las Doras que fuera rápido, que Tony estaba muy preocupado y no dejaba de moverse, tardamos en una hora llegar al lugar, cuando llegamos vimos a policías rodear una casa y a un niño de unos 13 años llorar, cuando las puertas del avión se abrieron Tony bajo rápidamente y fue donde el niño al abrazarlo que correspondió el abrazo, vi uno de los policía acercarse a Tony que le mando una mirada de furia, baje tranquilamente y fui donde Tony**

\- **Ya tranquilo Harley – Tony acariciaba el cabello del niño intentando calmarlo**

\- **¿Qué paso? – le pregunto a uno de los policías que me miraron junto a Tony**

\- **Esta mañana destruyeron la casa de la familia Keener – hablo un policía sorprendiendo a Tony haciendo que su mirada de oscureciera y tenía miedo de que algo malo pasaría – por desgracia la madre y la hermana del joven Keener se encontraban en la casa en el accidente haciendo que murieran en el acto (13) – hablo el policía y baje mi mirada al joven que se abrazaba más a Tony**

\- **¿Quién fue? – Tony pregunto furioso haciendo temblar a los presente por la mirada que tenía, otro policía se acercó con un papel y se lo dio a Tony que cuando lo leyó, lo apretó furioso – Deadpool – gruño enojado**

\- **¿El mercenario? – le pregunte a Tony que paso una mano por la cabeza del niño**

\- **¡Ese desgraciado me las pagara y muy caro! – puse una mano en el hombro de Tony haciendo que se calmara**

\- **¿Señor Stark? – un hombre con traje se acercó a nosotros y vio a Tony después paso su mirada al niño Keener que se quedó dormido**

\- **Dámelo Tony, así puedes hablar con normalidad – le dije a Tony que lo cargo y me lo dio a mí, los tres nos dirijamos al avión para así poder hablar, cuando llegamos las Doras Milaje tenía una mirada de confusión no comprendían lo que había sucedido para ver a Tony tan enojado y a su amo cargando un niño.**

\- **¿Usted quién es? – pregunta Tony al hombre con traje, nos sentamos en los asientos y deje al niño en uno cerca de nosotros**

\- **Soy el abogado de la familia Kenner – hablo el señor y los dos fruncimos el ceño y rápidamente Tony puso su mirada sobre Harley y después sobre mí – no es lo que piensa Señor Stark, no enviaremos al joven Kenner a un orfanato – nos quedamos sorprendidos antes su declaracion – la señora Kenner en su testamente o su última voluntad dejo en claro que la custodia de sus dos hijos pasaría a usted Señor Stark si a ella le pasaba algo – vi la cara de Tony que se sorprendió**

\- **Laura ¿quiere que yo me quede con Harley? – susurro confundido**

\- **Como escucho Señor Stark, Laura quería que usted se hiciera cargo tanto de Harley como de Samanta si a ella le pasaba algo y por lo visto a si fue – se le podía ver triste al hombre**

\- **¿Samanta, qué paso con ella? – pregunto Tony preocupado**

\- **La joven Samanta por desgracia murió mientras dormida, mientras el asesino mataba a su madre y después la mato a ella, eso dicen los forense, después destruyeron la casa – nos contó a nosotros, que le paso a Deadpool, sé que está loco pero así para matar a una familia inocente - bueno Señor Stark, tome esto son los papeles de adopción y cuando lo firme y todo y decida hablar con el joven Kenner me llama para así hacer formalmente la adopción – se retiró y entraron las Doras Milajes**

\- **Llévanos a Wakanda – les dije y ellas asistieron, Tony se le ve frustrado y puse una mano en su cabello y en ese instante se tranquilizo**

\- **Hay que enterrar la madre y a la hermana de Harley – susurro Tony**

\- **Lo vamos hacer Tony, te ayudare a preparar el funeral lo más rápido posible así para encontrar a ese mercenario – le di un beso en la mejilla**

 **Vamos con Bucky**

 **Narra Bucky**

 **Estaba entrenando tranquilamente junto a las The Doras Milaje mientras nuestros maestros nos observaban entrenar cuando escuchamos algo y miramos al cielo y vi al amigo de Tony, aparecer con su traje, los gemelos Wanda y Pietro Maximoff se fueron donde el profesor Charles Xavier para que los dos pudieran controlar sus poderes, así que no están en Wakanda**

\- **¿Rhodey que paso? - pregunto confundido Naraku al amigo de Tony, la armadura se abrió dejando ver al amigo de Tony herido, fui corriendo a ayudarlo**

\- **¿Está bien? - lé pregunto preocupado y el me ve fijamente a los ojos antes de caer desmayo**

\- **Dejarme verlo – veo como Ryuu empieza a curarlo**

\- **Parece que se enfrentó a unos Yòkais por las heridas que tiene – Naraku miraba las heridas de Rhodey**

\- **¿Rhodey? – Naraku intento despertar al de piel morena pero no contesto**

\- **Bucky, llevar a Rhodey a una habitación, por favor, nosotros nos contactaremos con Tony – Sesshomaru miro al de castaño que cargo al inconsciente Rhodey**

 **Vamos con los otros Vengadores**

 **Los vengadores entrenaban junto a los maestros que les pusieron, Natasha, como Sam y Steven estaban cansados por el entremiento intensivo que Koga les puso y miraban a Sharon que estaba como una lechuga fresca, ósea que no estaba para nada cansada ya que Sharon estaba acostumbrada a los entrenamiento del lobo, cuando de repente llegaron tanto Visión como Bruce**

\- **¿Están bien? – pregunto preocupada Sharon a los dos que se les veía cansados**

\- **Nos atacaron algunos Yòkais, Hakudoshi los detuvo mientas nosotros nos escapamos – Visión miraba a Koga que frunció el ceño**

\- **¿Rhodey? – pregunto por el de piel morena**

\- **Escapo y fue a Wakanda, aunque nos siguieron nos atacaron, pero se retiraron después – Bruce era vendado por Natasha que miraba las heridas del científico – tanto Wanda como Pietro fueron a Wakanda y después se fueron donde Charles Xavier para entrenar – termino de hablar Bruce**

\- **Mierda, bueno tendré que entrenarlos, mientras Hakudoshi se recupera de sus heridas – Koga soltó un suspiro largo**

 **Vamos a otro lado**

 **Se podía ver a una pelinegra en un traje de sacerdotisa mirando a un joven de cabellos castaños en un traje de exterminador entrenando con el arco y la flecha**

\- **Kikyo-Sama parece que la señorita Kagome nos traicionara – hablo el joven a la sacerdotisa que lo miro**

\- **Kohaku tienes que prepararte, porque estoy segura de que ella intentara quitarte la perla – miro la espalda del chico y vio el brillo de la perla**

\- **Y no dejare que la quite aunque tenga que pasar sobre mí – el chico tenía un brillo de determinación en su rostro**

 **Vamos con Deadpool**

 **Narra la autora**

 **Deadpool estaba en el cementerio dejando flores en una tumban que decía Peter Parker (14), Deadpool apretó los puños fuertemente y miraba con tristeza la tumba del chico araña el que conquisto su corazón y ahora está muerto "todo" por culpa de la familia Keener (15), si su dulce arañita no los hubiera salvado el no estaría muerto y es por eso que acabo con dos de ellos, aunque le falta uno, no consigue donde está el joven**

\- **No debiste de asesinar a ellos – hablo una mujer femenina y haciendo que Deadpool llamado Wade Wilson, volteara a ver a una mujer de cabellos plateados mirándolo con sus ojos fríos – esto solo ocasionara que te casen y asesinen, dudo que Peter sea feliz de que el hombre de quien se enamoró se haya convertido en un asesino – la mujer miro a Wade fríamente**

\- **Eso es algo que a ti no te importa – Deadpool sabía que ella tenía razón pero su rabia era inmensa, ella no lo comprendía, perdió a la única persona que había amado**

\- **Eres un idiota Wilson, espero que te des cuenta de tu error muy pronto de que los Keener no tuvieron la culpa. Si no otras personas, ahora dos vidas inocentes están muerta por tu mano – la mujer miro la luna haciendo que Wade volteara a verla – solo espero que Harley no sucumba a la oscuridad – fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer frente de Wade que se quedó callado**

\- **Te agradezco que destruyera a los Keener, Wilson es fantástico que los destruyera a la madre como a la hija, ahora el muchacho podrá consumir a la oscuridad y así poder matar a Stark – apareció una chica mirando divertidamente a Wade que se sorprendió**

\- **¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Wade a la chica**

\- _Idiota te quieren engañar para matarte y además de que la autora es una lenta en escribir las historias –_ **hablo** Blanco **(16) a Wade**

\- **_O caso nos engañaron a nosotros –_** **hablo Amarillo tanto a Wade como a** Blanco

\- **¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto a la joven de cabellos negros**

\- **Jaja tienes que averiguar tú mismo – la chica se fue dejando solo al mercenario, que fue a buscar respuesta**

 **Vamos a otra parte**

\- **Es increíble que ese idiota de Inuyasha me terminara – Kagome tenía una mirada enojada**

\- **A qué alegría que el de oreja de perros, te terminara hermana – Souta miro a su hermana y esta le mando una mirada enojada**

\- **Callarte Souta o quieres que te encierre – Kagome destruía a todo su paso**

\- **Mejor me largo de aquí, antes de que destruyas la casa – Souta dejo sola a su hermana que aun destruía todo a su paso**

\- **Te juro Sesshomaru que me la pagaras por quitarme lo mío – Kagome empezó a reír como una loca mientras daba saltitos y salía de su casa para ir donde el Yòkias de los ojos rojos para que la ayudara a destruir a Sesshomaru**

* * *

Bien ¿qué les pareció el tercer capítulo de la historia reescrita ?.Si tiene alguna duda sí puedo aclarar las

¿Nuestros héroes nos podemos deducir más aliados?

¿Comentarios?

¿Quieren que aparezca en el siguiente capítulo alguien más? (Enserio quien quiere que aparezca en el siguiente capítulo)

¿Qué les parece la pareja?

¿Qué quieren ver en el capítulo Que Viene? ¿Celos? ¿Romance? ¿Entrenamiento? ¿O quieren ver que Bucky y T'Challa ya se transforme en Yokai?

Posdata: les tengo una hermosa sorpresa con ustedes un respecto un T'Challa y Tony

Mis queridos lectores ya tengo la pareja de James Barnes "Bucky" les diré es una persona cercana un Tony Stark y sin ancestro hijo sus, El que acierte quien es la pareja de Bucky ustedes decidirán qué hago, Si un capítulo especial para navidad (de pero se va un tardar el capítulo) o hago maratones de capítulos o pongo capitulo solo de T'Challa aire, Tony, ustedes deciden cual sea pareja es Correcta, Pero si no aciertan ninguna no están nada de especiales, ni de maratones estaré relajada escribiendo los capítulos con calma, a los que leyeron un viaje al pasado la de Inugami Hyo hay sale la pareja de Bucky que es nuestro querido Rhodey, porque quise esta pareja y no puse a Steve con Bucky asi que los voy a enumerar por las razones porque no es un Stucky y porque puse a Bucky con Rhodey

Razones de porque no hay Stucky y porque puse a Bucky con Rhodey:

1 no me gusta el Stucky

2 siempre en las historias que he leído con Tony con otra pareja, ponen al Stucky

3 quise intentar algo nuevo

4 me gusta emparejar personajes raros que nunca lo han hecho

5 no quise emparejar a Bucky con Sam Wilson, porque ya tenia planeado poner a Sam con Sharon

6 repito no me gusta el Stucky, soy una de esas persona que no le gusta esa pareja, respeto a esa pareja aunque no me guste, la respeto, como todo las parejas que shippeo las respecto

Aclaraciones y Dudas :

(1) se Deben de estar ¿preguntando Por que? puse un Inuyasha con Sesshomaru porque me encanta ESA pareja de Como hace dos años Si no me equivoco y La adoro, además Esta Es La única pareja que será de incesto en mi historia, además me encanta una Inuyasha de Uke ya mi querido Sesshy lo adoro de un atractivo Seme, Así es por Eso que puse la pareja Porque me gusta y la adoro, Aunque no se con quién Poner un Naraku Pero a la última me decidiré por alguien

(2) Miko son sirvientas de los templos shinto japoneses (jinja) desde el comienzo de la era Sengoku, disfrutan de una alta posición social y proceden, en muchos casos, de las familias de los sacerdotes.

(3) aun no revelare quien es el enemigo de nuestro héroes, no es Ultron primero que nada, es un enemigo fuerte que quiere gobernar a todo el mundo y el enemigo es más fuerte de lo que puedan imaginar, tienes aliados como Yòkais malos, mutantes malos, hasta esta aliado con HYDRA, aunque este amo solo usa a los humanos como basuras, solo lo va a usar nada más, no es Kagura, ni otro enemigo que ustedes conozca, este enemigo que es de mi creación va hacer uno de los primeros Yòkai en aexistir, así que es un Yòkai muy viejo, aun no voy a revelar su nombre (porque no tengo nombre aun), el nombre lo revelare en el capítulo 5 o 6, cuando este Yòkai aparezca solo le diré que es amo hasta que les diga el nombre, cuando escriba sobre el amo no esta en letra negrita, estará en letra cursiva en la historia

(4) todos los Yòkais se refieren así a los hijos de Yòkais en una relación con un humano, a los Yòkais como Sesshomaru en el anime o como otros Yòkais no le gustan los híbridos, ellos los llaman mestizo, híbrido, que son asqueroso y son repudiados por ellos, los matan porque ellos piensa que los Híbridos son seres inferiores, lo más bajo de la calaña osea que quiero un ser inferior que , lo que vieron Inuyasha van a entender lo que quiero decir y los que no, decirme en los comentarios que le explicare de nuevo

(5) ya Kagome no puede controlar la perla, porque aquí en la historia la perla de Shiko ve los corazones de sus verdaderos dueños y esta decide con quien quedarse y elegir quien la va portar, aquí la perla de Shikon solo puede ser poseída por personas con corazones puros, aunque los brujos poderosos pueden engañar la perla haciendo pasar sus corazones impuros, por corazones puro para poder controlarla y corromperla aunque funcionan pero como la perla tiene tanto poder estos no pueden controlarla a si que mueren por el poder de la perla, y los sacerdotes o sacerdotisa purifica la perla para que vuelva a la normalidad, aquí la perla puede elegir como dije antes con quien quedarse y quien es su dueño, no diré quién es el portador de la perla, eso lo sabrá con los capítulos

(5 parte 2) aunque en el anime la perla fue destruida por el deseo de Kagome, aquí no fue destruida, como dije la perla tiene tanto poder que no puede ser destruida por un simple deseo, de que quiero que desaparezca, la perla solo puede ser destruida (si se que dije antes de que no puede ser destruida, pero solo leen lo que esta fuera del paracentesis) como dije la perla solo puede ser destruida por su guardián elegido a su nuevo dueño y esta solo le puede hacer caso a su dueño, aunque esta tenga "dueños" impostores esta no le are casa, un ejemplo Kikyo es la dueña de la perla (que la perla eligió) y solo a ella la obedece, Kagome le roba la perla a Kikyo esta le pide a la perla que desaparezca, la perla no obedecerá a Kagome solo a su dueña, si no me supe explicar me dicen y les diré de nuevo

(6) los Yòkais fantasma lo saque de la historia A Man`s Worth de LordYouko, capitulo 2, mientras leía la historia de LordYouko se me ocurrió poner un Yòkai fantasma para algo diferente en ls historias, y les digo que me encanta la historia de LordYouko, les recomiendo la historia es muy buena, aunque esta en ingles me gusta mucho

(7) en mi historia los padres de Thor nunca murieron, así que están vivos y estos tiene una alianza con los Yòkai, mas bien con Sesshomaru-sama y otros Yòkai buenos y cuando este se entero de lo que hizo Thor a Tony se quedo impresionado y con miedo (si Odin tiene miedo) de que Sesshomaru destruya su tierra, su hogar

(8) Heimdall, En la mitología escandinava, Heimdall es el nieto del gigante Geirredur. Llamándose Rig recorrió la Tierra, y creó al ser humano. Al igual que la mitología nórdica, Heimdall convocará a los dioses el día del Ragnarok. Al tener agudos sentidos, Heimdall fue nombrado por Odín para vigilar el Puente Bifrost, y Heimdall ha cumplido su misión, incluso en los peores momentos de Asgard. Siempre ha cumplido su tarea, vigilando el Puente, y previniendo a Asgard de posibles invasiones.(para mas información visite la pagina de Wikipedia)

(9) Loki apareció y aun no diré nada de el aun, sera en el capitulo 5 que les cuente porque Loki esta en Asgard y no exiliado o en una prisión, aun no les contare nada, solo sera en el capitulo 5 :D

(10) estoy hablando cuando Thor ahorco a Tony por crear a Ultron, utilizando la Gema del cetro de Loki, cuando vi eso, quise pegarle un tiro a Thor, pero me dio tanta rabia que le hiciera eso a Tony, pero a Bruce no, que también fue que ayudo a construir a Ultron, me dio tanto enojo que solo culparan a Tony pero a Bruce no lo culparon, mejor pasemos al siguiente numero

(11) si como leen, pienso poner dos guerras en esta historias, le guerra contra los Yòkais y después sera la guerra contra Thanos, así que nuestro querido Thor junto a Loki ayudaran a Tony en la guerra de Yòkai para que este lo ayude en la guerra contra Thanos, aun no se cuando la guerra contra Thanos pueda ser o si sera dentro de que acabe la guerra contra los Yòkai, aun no que planearlo muy bien esa guerra para hacerla, pero ahorita me dedicare mas a la guerra entre los Yòkais

(12) hablo de la tercera película de Iron-man cuando Tony fue atacado por el Mandarín, Tony se estrella en Tennessee y no tiene ninguna manera de regresar a California.

Tony arrastra el traje alrededor hasta que encuentra e irrumpe en un garaje, en un intento de reparar su traje. Harley Keener va a investigar el ruido y encuentra a Tony, de quien se hace amigo después de ver su armadura. Haciendo equipo con Harley, Tony investiga los restos de una explosión local que tenía las características de un ataque del Mandarín

(12 parte 2) las investigaciones y las dudas que le he dicho a ustedes, lo he investigado de Wikipedia y de Fandom Wikia :)

(13) se que dirá que soy mala por matar a la mama y a la hermana de Harley Keener, y se que también dirá estas locas como se te ocurre que Deadpool matara a ellas dos, sin este loco come chimichanga no le ha hecho nada a esa familia, vienes tu y los matas, se que están sorprendidos y todo eso, pero es un plan que tengo para Harley y Wade Wilson, no les contare nada mas porque no les quiero hacer Spoiler

(14) si como leen, mate a Peter Parker en la historia, como dije en la parte (13) es parte de un plan que no le revelare a ustedes si no hasta que Wade como Harley se junta por primera vez

(15) pondré un recuerdo de como fue que Peter salvo a los Keener y termino de morir por salvarlos, pero sera en el siguiente capitulo que los ponga para que ustedes vean que paso y porque Wade mato a la familia Keener , se los pondré en un recuerdo en el siguiente capitulo para que vean

(16) en los Comic de Deadpool siempre se le ve hablando consigo mismo, esto es representados por cuadros amarillos en los texto, pero en el año 2008 aparece uno cuadro blanco, que es otra voz, es decir que Wade habla con dos personas dentro de su cabeza, y por lo que pude investigar un poco sobre esas dos voces, es que esa voz proviene de un enemigo del Capitán América, que unió su cuerpo con Deadpool

(16 parte 2) para mayor información de Deadpool o otras cosas que quieren saber de el visitar esta pagina ( es/btg/comics/59491/los-12-datos-sobre-deadpool-que-no-todos-saben-cuantos-conoces) hay saque la información sobre las voces

Palabras escritas: 5,391


	5. nota

**les tengo una noticias a ustedes mis queridos lectores que les alegrara pero a otros creo que estarán triste, ya no estaré mas en fanfiction** **la historia que tengo en esta pagina la voy a trasladar a Wattpad, para que ellos la lean,ya que en fanfiction nadie me le ya, ni tengo lectores que me siguen en la pagina, ahora me trasladare a Wattpad definitivamente, desde ahora publicare todas mis idea en Wattpad porque me lean mas, ya que en Wattpad tengo oportunidades de que persona lean mis historia que en fanfiction que llevo desde el 2013, prácticamente llevo 5 años que no veo que aqui me vaya también como en Wattpad que llevo 4 años y me va bien, me va mucho mejor, tengo lectores que le gusta mis historia y la manera que narro de ellas, aunque tenga horrores ortográficos le gusta a los lectores de Wattpad, me voy de fanfiction pero a la vez no me veo, no publicare mas historia en fanfiction, solo voy a leer historia y comentar lo que me gusta de las historia que leo de la pagina, a los que tenga cuenta en ese pagina y los que me sigan a mi, lo siento pero no veo ya como una escritora de fanfiction ahora me veo como una escritora de Wattpad, en verdad lo lamento pero yo no puedo hacer mas nada, estoy pensando ahorita que es increíble que uno empiece en una pagina lleve bastante año en ella y no le vaya bien, empieza a escribir en otra pagina y te vaya mucho mejor que en la anterior pagina, pero eso son cosas de la feliz de estar en esta pagina que ustedes mis lectores me quieran tanto, ahora seré una escritora de Wattpad tiempo completo :)**

 **sobre respecto a la historia sobre Inugami Hyo como dije antes la voy a trasladar a Wattpad para que las personas la lean y cuando la publique borrare esta historia de aquí, en verdad de todo corazón siento esto pero lo voy hacer ya que no tengo futuro aquí como escritora me di cuenta desde hace unos días se que algunos deben de estar triste otros felices, no se de verdad como ustedes se sienta o sentirán de que me vaya definitivamente como escritora de esta pagina, eso es todo mis queridos lectores los veres en sus historia y de vez en cuando le dejare comentarios a ustedes, eso es todo**

 **se despide**

 **Scar Prime-Chan**


End file.
